Defel: The Wraith Killer
by Onimiman
Summary: Sequel to Plinkett's Poppers. Space Cop and Simon Taggert are off to get a new job on Nar Shaddaa. There, however, they get sidetracked into stopping a Defel serial killer who kills other killers. Ripped off from the show Dexter.
1. Prologue

Seylur, a voluptuous blue-skinned Twi'lek female barely in her twenties, allowed herself to be guided by her Elomin male accomplice into the dingy rundown apartment complex in Nar Shaddaa's Corellian sector. Inside, they walked up three floors given that all the turbolifts were out, and without a single gesture of movement wasted on his part, the Elomin - Seylur never did get his name, she realized with a twinge of nervousness resonating in her gut - managed to open up the door to his apartment and waved toward the open portal.

"Well, c'mon on in, my dear, don't be shy," the Elomin said with what he thought passed for a charming grin on his devilish, horned features. Instead, that unpleasant smile only made him look more predatory, in more ways than one.

And it was that moment that Seylur realized that she made a big mistake; she took this job whoring her body out after Plinkett's Poppers burned down two weeks ago. Her friends said that it would be a stable job; they certainly thought so, since they were in the same line of work. She forgot to ask any of them if they ever had moments like these, where she wished she could just give the Elomin his money back and part ways with him, never to see each other again.

Then again, she thought, why couldn't she just do that, right here, right now? While the Elomin maybe creepy and unpleasant, he didn't give off that off-putting feeling that she, and no doubt the other dancers in Plinkett's Poppers, got when they were around that Bothan sleemo Dev'lia. Rumor had it that that son of a wampa was neutered by a Mandalorian female before being killed; just desserts for him, Seylur thought, especially after it was figured out that he and the owner of Plinkett's Poppers, Harry S. Plinkett himself, were responsible for the abduction and deaths of so many other dancers in the bar beforehand. No doubt they were all raped before they had their lives taken.

Seylur hoped that wouldn't be the case for herself here. Hesitantly, she reached into her pants pocket and produced the twenty credchit that the Elomin gave her when they first met just half an hour earlier. "Um, sir, I'm not quite sure if I'm ready-"

Without warning, the Elomin punched her straight in the face, stunning her long enough for him to grab her by the shoulders and heave her into the apartment. Seylur collapsed on her back against the woody floor, and looked up in terror as her now-angry client closed the door and looked down at her with intensity.

"You're not gonna skip out on me, bitch!" he nearly roared.

He then lunged forward and tackled heer back to the ground as she tried to get up. Seylur tried to reach past the Elomin's weight on her to get to her can of pepper-spray, but her attacker smacked an elbow on her hand, making her cry out for a few seconds in pain. The next thing Seylur knew, the Elomin punched her again, and everything was black.

.

The Elomin, his name being Herga Felne, promptly pushed himself off the unconscious Twi'lek girl before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her over to his bed. He plopped her down there and began undressing himself.

Once was down to his underwear, however, he felt a sharp sting invade the side of his neck. He was out cold in only a few seconds.

When he next awoke, he found himself laying on a cold metal table in a dark room with only the light shining in his eyes directly above him as the only source of illumination. Felne tried to struggle out of the plastic bonds that covered all but his head to the table.

After seeing that he wasn't going anywhere, he looked around his surroundings, and he found, just off to the side, was a typically-visored brown-furred Defel. The hairy alien approached Felne with a vibroblade in hand.

"What?!" the Elomin screamed. "What?! What's going on here?!"

"Herga Felne," the Defel said once he reached the trapped alien's side. His voice was low and his tone sounded lifeless, as if he were having a boring conversation with someone over the weather. "Rapist and serial killer of over six strippers and four prostitutes on Nar Shaddaa in the past month. You were careful in selecting your targets, making sure that your victims had no next of kin, no one to miss them; and given their respective lines of work, all their employers would think of them were understandable losses."

"What the kriff are you talkin' about, man?!" Felne asked. "You have no proof of any of that!"

With his free hand, the Defel produced a datapad and promptly showed Felne a series of holophotos taken of the now-captured Elomin with several different women of various species; all of whom Felne recognized as the women he killed over the past few weeks. Another series of photos showed him disposing humanoid-shaped garbage bags at a nearby swamp that dissolved whatever was fed to it, removing any evidence.

Inwardly, Felne cursed himself. He thought he'd avoided detection, made sure any would-be followers would lose him. Damn these Defels and their ability to hide so well in whatever environments they found themselves in.

As the Elomin fell silent, the Defel shut off his datapad and replaced it in his pocket. "You're lucky, you know," the visored alien said. "You tortured, beat, and raped those women before you killed them. I could've sent this evidence over to the police, but you know, given their lax security standards on this moon, I doubt they would've done anything. That, and because it would've deprived me of doing this."

"No, no, please, don't!" Felne screamed as the Defel grasped the vibroblade with both hands and raised it above his head.

But the Elomin's scream fell on deaf ears, and the visored alien plunged his weapon down through his victim's chest. Felne struggled for breath as blood began gurgling out of his mouth, and just before everything fell into black, permanently, his eyes locked with the Defel's after he pulled his visor off.

It was hard to read what were in the red beady eyes of Defels. But even then, Felne knew that, with his last breath, he somehow knew that the only way this Defel could feel alive was through others' deaths.


	2. Chapter 1

Space Cop, Simon Taggert, and their new friend, male Rek Klay Bausnam, all sat on a couch in the basement of Boba Fett's home watching the movie _Resident Evil: Afterlife_ on Space Cop's TV. It wasn't long before they broke out into laughter during the film's climax when the character of Albert Wesker began fighting the movie's protagonists. Amidst their fits of laughter, Klay screamed out, "What?!" when the Alice character kicked a sheet of glass toward a mutated dog; Space Cop called for a pause to the movie that Taggert wouldn't allow in his own fit of laughter, and to which the monkey man concluded with, "Something happened, I don't know what." By then, their laughter was dying down, and they continued to watch the rest of the film in silence and with bored expressions. Once the credits rolled, Space Cop stood up, ejected the DVD from its player, and replaced it in its case before sitting back down in relief.

"Spacey..." Taggert said to Space Cop. "...Kevin Spacey... that was bullshit."

"Yes, it was," Space Cop replied as he placed his hands behind his head in relief. "Yes, it was. But now it's all over. And we never have to go through another _Resident Evil_ film marathon like that ever again."

"We still have one more film, you know that, right?" Klay asked.

Space Cop and Taggert looked at their Rek friend. "Shut the fuck up," both the human and monkey man said simultaneously.

Klay frowned and looked to the floor in sadness.

The door leading out of the basement opened, and the three men's heads turned to find the helmeted and armored form of Boba Fett standing there.

"All of you, get out, now," he said.

"What? Why?" Space Cop asked.

"You three morons have overstayed your welcome," Fett answered sternly. "It's time for all of you to leave."

"But I've only been here for the past several hours now," Klay said.

"Exactly," Fett replied. "Now I won't tell you again. But if you need another reminder, my gun here'll do the talking." He indicated his holstered blaster at his hip with a nod of his head.

"I never knew guns could talk, I thought they only shot," Space Cop stated with a genuine tone.

Fett was silent for a moment. "Just take that thing and get outta here." He pointed at the TV.

Space Cop, Taggert, and Klay all sighed in defeat. "Alright, we'll be on our way," the fat human said.

Space Cop then stood up, walked over to his TV, unhooked it, turned to Klay, shouted, "Catch!" and then threw the set at the abnormally skinny Rek.

"Wait, what?!" Klay asked just as the TV was thrown at him.

But just as he shouted the last word, the set collapsed on top of him, breaking the TV which then began asphyxiating the Rek beneath its enormous dead weight.

"C'mon, guys, let's go," Space Cop said as he headed to the stairs that led out of the basement.

Shaking his head at his human friend's typical idiocy, Taggert grabbed the broken TV off Klay with both hands and began carrying it over his shoulder as he followed Space Cop. The Rek, meanwhile, collapsed to his lanky hands and knees, rapidly hyperventilating for a few moments before pressing himself back up to his feet to follow his companions.

"Say, by the way, Fett," Space Cop said once he and his friends reached the Fett homestead's main floor, "where's your granddaughter? I wanna say bye to her. And by saying bye, I mean I'm planning another all-female orgy party in your home that can get me laid with Mirta again."

Fett tilted his head, obviously regarding Space Cop beneath the privacy of his helmet. "What possible benefit do you have of telling me any of that?"

"Well, I knew it was stupid to tell you that I was planning another orgy, but then I realized it was even more stupid of me to lie to you," Space Cop said. "So I figured, I might as well let you know."

"Well, even if I was stupid or high enough to let you do such a thing, I'm afraid Mirta's been contracted to knock off an honest politician somewhere in the Inner Rim," Fett explained. "And she's deep undercover, so I couldn't even contact her even if I wanted to."

"What about Vestara?" Space Cop asked.

"Even with the Jedi after her, why would she continue to stay here?" Fett retorted.

"To hide out?" Taggert offered. "That seems like a pretty good reason to me. And while it may not be in your homestead, Craduuna's still a good planet to hide out on anyway. I doubt the Jedi would wanna mess with the Mandalorians."

"Good point," Fett acceded with a nod. "But still, the point remains, Space Cop, that you won't be conducting any orgies here that may ruin my house or, more importantly, sully my granddaughter and her relationship with her husband. It's a miracle she and Ghes managed to work things out after she told me of what happened on Nar Shaddaa in that hotel."

"Hey, I wasn't trying to ruin their marriage, I was just trying to open up Mirta's options," Space Cop said. "And plus, nobody said that other men wouldn't have been invited. In fact, you could've joined in on the fun, Mandalore, if you'd asked." He reached out to pat Fett's shoulder, but the Mandalorian swatted away the fat man's hand.

"Just... leave," Fett said with an upraised hand.

Silently, Space Cop and his companions turned from Fett and headed toward the door. Halfway there, though, Taggert accidentally stubbed his toe against the bottom of the living area's sofa. Hopping on one foot in agony, he accidentally bumped into Klay, knocking the Rek backward to collapse against the caf table while the TV set fell out of Taggert's grasp to smash against Space Cop's head. The human fell prone to the floor with the TV now on top of him.

"Ow!" Space Cop screamed after the set collapsed from his head. "Oh, my head!" He grasped at his injured noggin with both hands while his friends reeled in the pain they just endured.

At that, Fett slapped his hand against his helmeted head in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 2

Fett threw the busted TV out through his homestead's exit, where it crashed along the dusty ground in several tumbles before coming to a stop in innumerable pieces, creating a makeshift track in its path.

Taggert and Klay slinked past the aged bounty hunter, who had reached past them to grab the scruff of Space Cop's neck and the hem of his uniform to throw him toward the destroyed TV. The fat human rolled around on the ground before coming to a stop next to his precious inactive set.

"And if I _ever_ see any of you come back, I _will_ shoot you," he said before slamming the door on them.

Taggert helped Space Cop up to his feet, and then the human began dusting himself off of the barren brown particles that accumulated on his form while rolling on the ground.

"You know what can get worse than this?" Klay asked.

"Don't say it," Taggert said.

"Don't say what?" Space Cop asked. "How can it possibly get worse than this?"

Taggert sighed and looked down. "Now something's gonna get bad once we reach the car."

"Oh, c'mon, Simon, don't think like that," Space Cop replied enthusiastically. "I mean, what possible way could our situation be compounded in anymore of a negative light?"

.

"The two of you are both fired," the Commissioner of Space said on Space Cop's Fucking Communicationmatron in his car. He was a man who appeared to be in his early thirties, slightly overweight with dark hair and a perpetual five o'clock shadow. The only thing that made him look like a man in genuine authority over anything was the headset he wore; without that, he looked more like a depressed alcoholic constantly on the verge of suicide.

For that, Taggert, seated in the car's passenger seat, smacked Space Cop in the back of the head. "That was for jinxing it, you fucking moron."

"Oh, c'mon, how was I supposed to know we'd be fired?" Space Cop asked.

"You should've figured that when you overstayed your welcome in the Galaxy Far, Far Away, Space Cop," the Commissioner said in his usual tone; he sounded like he was sarcastic about being serious, as if he were always in a mocking mood. Again, the only thing that made him seem like he wasn't mocking anybody he was talking to was the genuinely serious expression plastered on his face. "We figured out that Harry S. Plinkett just left where you are now."

"What, how did you know that?" Space Cop asked. "I didn't file a report." He looked at Taggert. "Simon, did you?"

Taggert shook his head. "I sure didn't."

"We didn't need a report from either of you," the Commissioner explained. "We just looked through the reports emanating from the Galaxy Far, Far Away."

"You didn't trust me to report in?" Taggert asked.

"You?" Space Cop interrupted. "Don't you mean us?"

"I never trusted you, Space Cop," the Commissioner said. "You were lucky I gave you enough chances before I decided to fire you. As for you, Taggert, I expected better of you. But after you took so long not reporting in from where you were, I realized that I couldn't trust you anymore either. Goodbye, and I hope you both step on a Lego brick in the night." The screen displaying the Commissioner's features shut off, leaving only blackness in its wake.

For a while afterward, the space inside Space Cop's flying car was completely silent. Once that while came to pass, Taggert turned as much as he could in his seat toward Space Cop, promptly reached out both hands around the human's neck, and began to strangle the life out of him. Space Cop struggled vainly in the monkey man's strong grip, gurgling out pleas for him to stop. Klay, meanwhile, just sit there and stared blankly and dully at the would-be murder.

"No, please, no, don't kill him," the Rek said with the most disinterested, nihilistic voice imaginable.

Just as Space Cop appeared as if he were going to pass out, he reached out a hand for a button on the dashboard and pressed it. After he took his finger off that button, the door behind Taggert opened up and he was suddenly yanked out of the now-open passenger side. He flew several meters before hitting the ground on his back, leaving Space Cop gasping for breath and coughing before he opened up the passenger compartment to take out a pack of cigarras. He took a stogy out, used the lighter in his pocket to heat the deathstick up, and began puffing on it.

Outside, Taggert, still on his back, looked up in horror at his assailant - a human-sized silver droid with cubes for a torso that read **FUCKBOT 5000** and a head with only blank irises for eyes and a grille for a mouth. Its arms and legs were ribbed cylinders, with pincers acting as hands and flat rectangles for feet. It approached Taggert at a slow and lumbering yet somehow menacing pace.

"Hey, monkey!" the droid, Fuckbot 5000, proclaimed in a rigid voice but loud tone. "I'mma rape you!"

Hurriedly, Taggert stood up, crouched slightly, and excreted a BFG - a Big Fucking Gun. He quickly aimed it at Fuckbot 5000, but by then, the droid had already arrived and knocked the weapon out of Taggert's hands. It then grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around, and bent him over.

"Oh, snap!" Fuckbot said. "Now you're mine, bitch!"

And with that, the droid began humping Taggert in the ass against his will.

"You are mine now! You are mine now!" Fuckbot proclaimed.

It wasn't long before Fuckbot simply shut down and stopped humping Taggert mid-thrust. The monkey man just stood there, still bent over, completely still for a few seconds before he inched his way out of Fuckbot's grasp. Once he turned around to view his rapist, he saw Space Cop and Klay heading over to him.

"If you don't wanna get intimate with Fuckbot again, don't choke me again," Space Cop said. "He's my security system, by the way."

Taggert was completely silent for a moment before he broke down in tears over the ordeal he just went through.

"Oh, quit being a baby, let's go, we gotta find new jobs now," Space Cop said before turning back around with Klay. They then proceeded back to the car, with Taggert following reluctantly behind.

"What about that thing?" Klay asked Space Cop as they headed back to the car.

"Don't worry, it's disposable," Space Cop said with a wave of his hand. "Every time I press that button in my car, the car itself produces a new Fuckbot 5000 to help me."

"Okay, but why is it a Fuckbot?" Klay asked once they all returned to their vehicle, Taggert still sobbing over being raped.

"Because the previous owner of this car was a radical feminist who wanted to have men understand how rape was bad," Space Cop answered. "So let's just say it was a pain in the ass to get this thing from her." He then started up the car, and it flew off into the skies of Craduuna.

"You mean she sicked a Fuckbot on you, this feminist?" Klay asked.

"Yep," Space Cop answered soberly. "But I managed to get the Fuckbot reversed so that it raped her to death, and I got this car into the back in my time on Earth."

"This sounds mildly disturbing," Klay commented with a slightly disgusted tone.

"No, it's much worse than what I made it sound, believe me," Space Cop said before launching the car into hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 3

While Nar Shaddaa was technically a moon, it was still clearly a world. And in that regard, one would say it was trying too hard to be like Coruscant, what with its grand skyscrapers and busy airways filled every which way with flying vehicles of all kind. But in lieu of the grandeur and opulence that the figurative heart of the galaxy enjoyed (at least in its upper levels), Nar Shaddaa was still, all around, a dirty, grimy place to live, and it was such that a blind being could see it. It was at once both laughable and sad, like an abusive boyfriend of a girl with low self-esteem trying to be a kind and courteous gentlemen to his lady; even if he was putting in a genuine effort, he still couldn't hide the fact that he was a piece of lowlife scum who was clearly out of his element.

Then again, certain points of view did wonders to one's perspective on such matters.

And that was the kind of facade that Gexta Mergeri, private serial killer and public cart pusher, was putting on today, as he did every time he went to work. With what passed for a pleasant smile among his species, since Defels weren't the most pleasant people to look at by human standards, he went about working the parking lot that he was practically confined to. If it wasn't for that paycheck he received every two weeks, he figured he'd lose it completely over the thought of being a slave of this bloated lot. Oh, sure, it seemed like it was grand, to accommodate as many people it could per day, but to Gexta, it was just way too big, especially for a Force-damned parking lot for a franchised grocery warehouse on Nar Shaddaa.

Hundreds of people came in every day, without exception. The only thing that could ever stop shoppers of Jhotco's, the name of the store he worked in, was if the store was closed; he doubted that a galaxy-wide cataclysm would stop these people, never mind if the weather ever got too oppressive, whether it'd be hot or cold. Gexta wondered who was more insane here; himself or Jhotco's shoppers. If the owners of Jhotco's made some kind of deal with the Force itself, where they sold their souls to it in exchange for financial success and stability, Gexta wouldn't be surprised in the least.

Thoughts like these often crossed the homicidal Defel's mind as he pushed hovercarts in groups of eight at any one time with only an old-fashioned lanyard instead of any kind of advanced technology that would associate with other companies like this. Gexta would smile and nod at the shoppers who commented that he was using such a primitive method of transporting the carts, which was what he did right now to an elderly Bothan couple who were passing by the corral he was in.

"Hey, uh, either of you need a cart?" Gexta asked them before they could move off into Jhotco's direction.

"Uh..." It was the male who spoke while the female remained silent. "I think we'll get one from up there. Thank you." He smiled and moved off with his woman.

Gexta only nodded and returned to his work, pushing his current row of eight carts out of the corral with only the lanyard keeping them in the line he sustained. He did this all in silence, only raging at the old couple disappearing into the distance for a cart lined up next to the warehouse; if it were up to him, he would've yelled at them to just take one from the corral. It would've saved them a few steps of walking.

But then it wasn't worth it; many people were stupid, he reminded himself. And it wasn't as if he was any better; he flunked out of the physics program at the oh-so prestigious university here in the Corellian sector of Nar Shaddaa, not for a lack of trying (at least not in the beginning), and now he was ostracized by his disappointed parents, forced out of their home and destined to live in a crappy apartment, working on this lot for the rest of his life to pay off the rent every month.

That had occurred over seven years ago. And the only thing that kept Gexta from falling into a psychological breakdown from this lack of advancement in his life was his downtime; killing bad people whenever he had the chance on the Smugglers' Moon. It was a glorious release from reality that not even the best holodrama, or the best drug, could ever grant him; it was bliss, pure and simple. And it was for small, brief moments like that that allowed him to endure this stagnant life for so long, and to keep up the facade of feeling satisfied by it to his coworkers, his bosses, and especially to the shoppers.

Shaking his head from the reverie that he would typically fall into over what he would do after work, he returned to reality and focused on the task at hand, of simply pushing this line of carts into one of the four rows ahead of him. He pushed them in, unhooked the lanyard from the cart he hooked it to, and looked at his wrist chrono.

Five minutes now. Plenty of time for him to return to the Nook, the place where he and his other coworkers on the lot could have micro-breaks, like drinks of water, get rid of his lanyard and work jacket, return inside, get his bag, and sign out.

With his typical rigidity, Gexta accomplished all that within that time period, not saying a word to his coworkers, as barely any of them greeted him anyway, and only responding to his employers whenever they greeted him. And once he had signed out, he wasted no second leaving and making his way for the nearest speeder bus to head back to his apartment.

It was a short, ten-minute trip back to his place, where he simply plopped down before the HoloNet to search for any news of any murders, rapes, or anyone who escaped judgment from court when they were clearly guilty. Nothing tonight, Gexta thought with a mild sense of disappointment.

But just before he was about to close out for the night, he saw an interesting little article; a billionaire Hutt by the name Sargona Jabida was coming for a month-long gambling tour on Nar Shaddaa. Gexta heard of this guy before; he was discovered to be clearly responsible for beating, raping, and killing several of his dancers in his home on Nal Hutta. Jabida avoided prosecution only by the fact that he had enough money to cover his parole; and now, he was coming here, a murderer, rich and free, doing whatever he wanted.

Gexta smiled before looking at the closet, where he stored his box of slides full of his victims' blood. He may not have been rich, but he was certainly free to go after Sargona Jabida, and he didn't care how much money, power, or influence he had; this would be a big one, and the Hutt's blood would make for a good trophy in his box.


	5. Chapter 4

Taggert stopped crying only a few minutes ago, and now he was silently bobbing back and forth in his seat. That, and the traumatized look on his face were clear evidence that he was now in the stage of accepting that he was raped.

Space Cop and Klay, meanwhile, simply sat quietly in their own seats, both their expressions blank and emotionless, as they stared out the blue-studded tunnel of hyperspace beyond the viewport before them.

"So where are we going, Space Cop?" Klay asked, his tone still unenthusiastic.

"Back to Nar Shaddaa," Space Cop replied in a bored monotone. "Hopefully, Simon and I can get some work there as cops."

"Okay," Klay said, still just as nihilistic as ever.

Several minutes later, Space Cop's car dropped out of hyperspace, and the ugly spherical forms of Nal Hutta and its moon Nar Shaddaa dominated the star-studded blackness of space through Space Cop's forward viewport. The human drove, or rather flew, toward the latter celestial body in the distance.

When he was only a few thousand miles from Nar Shaddaa, Space Cop's comm console beeped and he answered it.

"Unidentified craft, this is Nar Shaddaan Space Control," the typically gruff military voice said from the other end. "Please identify yourself and state your intentions."

"We're here to murder people and drink the blood of innocent children," Klay said from the backseat just after Space Cop pressed the response button on his console.

"What was that?" the voice on the other end asked.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance at Klay's trolling attitude, Space Cop almost casually leveled his holdout blaster from its holster and fired back over his shoulder, knocking the Rek out with a surprisingly well-placed stun blast in between his eyes.

"Nothing, sir," Space Cop replied as he set the blaster down. "We're just three guys, two of who are looking to get jobs here, one of them being a total idiot with no real regard for his own life or others'."

"Really?" the voice asked. "Then tell me, what line of work are you going into, Mister...?"

"Cop. Space Cop. And my other friend and I are looking to get into the police force here on Nar Shaddaa."

"Then why did the friend that you knocked out with the stun blast say you were going to murder people and drink the blood of innocent children?"

"Because, like I said, he's an idiot with no regard for his own life or others'," Space Cop said.

"So you mean to tell me that your friend said that just because?"

"That's right, sir."

"Uh-huh," the voice replied disbelievingly. "Yeah, Mister Space Cop, I'm gonna have to ask you to dock your vessel in Docking Bay Three. Failure to comply with these orders in any way will result in either your capture or death. You have five minutes to comply before we're forced to take action." The comm was then silenced from the other end.

"Unbefuckinglievable," Space Cop muttered as he turned the wheel and headed directly for the Nar Shaddaan Space Control station.

Two minutes later, Space Cop docked his car in an empty space in Docking Bay 3, shut off the engine, and climbed out in time to be surrounded by several beings of various species wearing security armor aiming high-level rifles at him. Naturally, he slowly raised his hands above his head as a few other guards rounded his car to open it, dragging Taggert's dazed form and Klay's unconscious body out of the vessel.

"Take 'em to the brig," the leader, a male Rodian, said to three of his men.

Those men - a tangerine-furred Wookiee, a dark-skinned human man, and a Gotal female - nodded in response to their immediate superior and headed for their prisoners. The Wookiee began dragging Klay's body along the scruff deck while the Gotal pressed her weapon's muzzle in the small of Space Cop's back to make him walk. The human guard did the same to the distracted Taggert, and a few minutes later, all three of them were in the dark, dingy brig just as Klay was waking up on the floor.

The Rek was rubbing his head with one hand as he looked up to his friends. "Why'd you shoot me?" he asked in a genuinely surprised tone. Klay actually seemed to care about something right now, Space Cop noticed from his spot on the cell's cot next to the sullen Taggert.

"You said something that even I knew was stupid," Space Cop pointed out in the most neutral tone he could muster considering the circumstances. "And believe me, I'm actually aware of how moronic I can be."

"Wait, that was for the murdering people comment back there?" Klay asked.

"No, it was because they didn't like my car," Space Cop replied sarcastically before raising his voice. "Of course it was for that dumb comment, you nihilistic idiot!"

"You mean they actually took me seriously?" Klay asked as he picked himself off the floor, still rubbing his head somewhat.

Space Cop shook his head in irritation.

The cell door then opened up, and the human guard who led Taggert here pointed a finger to Klay and said, "You. Come with me."

"Well, bye, assholes," Klay said in his disinterested tone without sparing either Space Cop or Taggert a look back as he left.

"When this is all over," Taggert said in a sad, sniffing tone, "I'm leaving you."

"You're still not over the whole Fuckbot raping you thing?" Space Cop asked. He then released an unsympathetic snort at Taggert's plight. "Come _on__, _man, get over it! It wasn't that bad!"

Taggert turned to look at Space Cop and looked like he was about to say something before immediately slouching back into complete silence again. The gorilla man looked away and stared at the wall before him as he went back to feeling depressed over what happened to him.


	6. Chapter 5

Frella Fentar, the stout Sullustan female security officer out of Nar Shaddaa Orbital Control, was the one to occupy the passenger seat of Space Cop's car as its driver rode it down through the Smugglers' Moon atmosphere. Taggert, meanwhile, was sitting next to Klay in the backseat, still moping over his ordeal from Craduuna.

"So how long are you going to tag along with us again, Officer Fentar?" Space Cop asked after they passed through Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere and cut through its toxic clouds.

"To reiterate," Fentar said in the most uptight, stuck-up voice imaginable even for a Sullustan, "I will be accompanying your party for the next two weeks of your stay here on Nar Shaddaa, just to make sure that none of you will be killing any of this moon's citizens."

"You can't keep track of all three of us, you know," Klay pointed out with a skeptical tone. "I mean, we can split up if we wanted to, and you can't be everywhere at once. And I don't remember being told by your bosses that we had to be in one place at all times or anything stupid like that."

"Oh, believe me, Mister Bausnam, I have my ways," Fentar said without turning her head to look at the Rek. "And don't you _dare_ criticize the decisions of my employers. I'll have them know you said that by the end of this parole of yours. Also, I haven't put so many criminals away in all my years on the force if I didn't have strong methods to work from."

"How many did you put away, and for how long did you serve?" Klay asked.

"If you must know, I have put away exactly twenty-three criminals altogether in eight different cases over the course of five years over Nar Shaddaa," Fentar answered, a tinge of pride invading her authoritative vocal timber.

Space Cop snorted. "Bitch, please."

"_What_ did you say to me?" Fentar asked, obviously flabbergasted.

Space Cop's eyes widened quickly beneath his shades and his mouth dropped hard from the realization of what he just said. "Uh, I-I said... Kitsch, please, as in, I want more Taylor Kitsch in movies today. We don't see enough of him, and while _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ and _Battleship_ were shit, I thought _John Carter_ was an okay romp-"

Fentar cut him off with an aggravated sigh. "Enough, alright? I don't even know what you're talking about, but for the record, I will be reporting what you said to me to my superiors."

"Hurray," Space Cop replied sarcastically.

"Don't press you luck, you," Fentar said. "You're already skating on thin ice as it is."

"Something tells me you actually do think we planned on killing people," Space Cop said in a sardonic tone.

"Regardless of my own thoughts or feelings on this matter, Mister 'Cop,' as you so call yourself," Fentar said, never letting up on her obnoxiously-authoritative tone, "it makes no difference to the obligatory diligence with which I must carry out my duties as an officer of the law."

"Will you tell us, though?" Klay asked as if he were dumbfounded by Fentar's diatribe.

"Frankly," Fentar began, "I honestly doubt any of you are actually sadistic killers. I've seen through innocent acts before to find the most seditious of hearts beneath, and they've always confirmed what I've sensed to begin with, without exception, I might add. So I do believe you're all as harmless as you appear to be and as you've proclaimed to be in our interrogations of you three hours ago. To reiterate, though, that won't stop me from making sure that you are indeed harmless after all."

"You don't have much of a social life, do ya?" Space Cop asked.

Fentar hesitated before responding. "That is irrelevant. Just shut up and continue to our heading."

"As you command, Your Royal Social-less Assness," Space Cop said as he piloted his car toward a nearby docking lot now that it was only dozens of meters from Nar Shaddaa's paved and grimy streets.

Fentar looked at him in askance. "Why are you making this more difficult for yourself in the long-run, Space Cop?"

"Because I know cops like you, and you're a buncha petty, whiny little bitches who take pride in the simplest and most irrelevant things they do and blow everything out of proportion," Space Cop answered as he set his car down. "Even at my most levelheaded, I couldn't take you seriously if you had a blaster set to lethal pointed against my head."

"I see," Fentar said. "Well, then, as a fellow officer, as you claim to be, I take it you've put quite a few criminals away in your career so far."

"Eighty-six, twelve different cases, ten years total," Space Cop said as he turned his car's engine off.

"Impressive," Fentar said in a skeptical tone. "We'll have to trade notes sometime then."

"Sorry," Space Cop said in a comically over-dramatic tone as he looked at Fentar. "I don't take notes."

Fentar looked back at him with a confused look. "I didn't mean that literally, you know."

"Oh," Space Cop said, still maintaining that bombastic tone. "Well, just so you know, you may want to. It's hard to get through high school without doing that. Believe me, I know."

The Sullustan rolled her eyes in irritation. "Come on," Fentar said as she opened the passenger door. "My home isn't very far from here." She then exited the vehicle, and Space Cop, Taggert, and Klay reluctantly followed along from their own exits.

Before they left the car's range, Space Cop pressed a button on his key that locked up the whole car, which subsequently coated it in black armor.

It wasn't long before Space Cop's car looked like the shielded Batmobile from Tim Burton's _Batman_.


	7. Chapter 6

Fentar opened up the door to her home - a lowly, rundown apartment building that looked like it was on the verge of falling apart by its foundation - and led the three men behind her inside.

"Fortunately, for the three of you anyway," the Sullustan said without turning back to look at them, "three parties of tenants were evicted not two days ago, leaving three rooms available. But first, we need to get your room keys from the landlady."

Fentar continued to the stairway up ahead and began climbing, with Space Cop, Taggert, and Klay all still behind her. Along the way, the three men saw that the apartment's only turbolift was out, and it looked like it had been for quite a while now; a thick layer of dust and what appeared to be some kind of blue slime coated over the elevator entry doors.

Three floors later, at which point all four of them were huffing from the slight exertion, Fentar stopped at Room 501 and knocked. A few moments later, the door opened and in its place stood a haggard-looking Zabrak female.

"What do you want, Fentar?" the alien landlady asked with mild scorn.

"The keys to Rooms 403, 204, and 106, please, Miss Uhaji," Fentar asked in a polite tone that greatly contrasted with the pompous, self-righteous voice that she threw against Space Cop and his friends.

Uhaji gave the three men behind Fentar an appraising once-over that made it seem as if she were deciding whether or not she should castrate them just for the fun of it. She just as quickly returned her gaze to Fentar and asked, "Do any of them have jobs that can allow them to pay the rent?"

Fentar hesitated before she answered. "Not yet, but..."

"But what?" Uhaji asked irritably. "I don't have all day, I need to know why I should allow these three _men_ into my apartment if they don't have jobs to pay the monthly rent."

Fentar held up her hands defensively. "Listen, Miss Uhaji, they'll _get_ jobs, I promise. And even if they don't, believe me, I can help cover their expenses anyway."

"You don't have to do that, Frella, especially not for worthless sperm banks like these," Uhaji said, sparing the three figures behind Fentar with more scornful looks.

"Um, hello, we're right here?" Space Cop pointed out.

"Yes, you are," Uhaji said before returning her attention to Fentar again. "Give me one good reason why I should help them, Frella."

Fentar sighed. "Look, I have to look after them for two weeks, so please, don't make this anymore difficult than it already is, Guipa."

Uhaji snorted and crossed her arms. "I still don't understand why you take orders from males up in that space station."

"It's a necessity, one that I can live with," Fentar said.

"Don't think that the thought hasn't crossed my mind that I'm in the exact circumstance you are," Uhaji growled. "The only difference is, I'm at least at the top of where I'm at."

"The fuck does that mean?" Space Cop asked.

"Shut up, dickhead," Uhaji said.

Fentar stifled a sigh. "Will you please give me the room keys, Guipa?"

Uhaji rolled her eyes. "What were the room numbers again?"

"403, 204, and 106, please," Fentar repeated.

"Just wait a minute," Uhaji said before turning to the side and disappearing out of view from the doorway.

"What's her deal?" Space Cop asked Fentar.

"Guipa Uhaji is a Dathomirian immigrant, exiled from her tribe when they began accepting men as equals and she couldn't stand it," Fentar explained. "She didn't want to move to the Hapes Consortium because she doesn't like the idea of a Jedi queen ruling, even if Tenel Ka Djo isn't a Jedi anymore. So she moved here and became a landlady after the previous landlord died from a heart attack."

"That's convenient," Klay commented with a suspicious tone.

Fentar smirked. "Don't worry, we conducted an autopsy on the landlord. Just a simple heart attack, with no traces of lethal chemicals in his system. And trust us, while we may not have much in the way of forensic analysis, it's still pretty good for Nar Shaddaa. So while Miss Uhaji hates men, she wouldn't actually kill them when she's in a place that doesn't hold her gender above the other."

Space Cop snorted. "If you say so."

Fentar fixed him with a cold glare. "You have something to say?"

"Yeah, I've actually caught people who've poisoned people with chemicals that couldn't be detected in an autopsy with _good_ forensic equipment," Space Cop said. "And if you don't even have up-to-standard equipment here, I wouldn't be surprised if the landlady here did-"

"Here are the keys," Uhaji said as she appeared quickly from the side of the doorway. In her upheld hand were three passcards which she handed out to Taggert, Space Cop, and Klay respectively.

"Have a good day, Frella," Uhaji said, then closed the door.

"You know, sperm banks really aren't worthless," Klay said as he and the others began moving to the stairway for their rooms. "A lot of men just don't have the semen to impregnate other women-"

"We get the point," Fentar interrupted.

"You know, I hope you don't mind, but I'll be keeping an eye on that landlady," Space Cop said to the Sullustan.

"Understandable, but unnecessary," Fentar said. "And even unlawful. Not only do you not have a warrant on her, but you're not even part of the force on Nar Shaddaa anyway. If she catches you, she could very well take it to court. I'm telling you, it's not worth it."

Space Cop sighed. "Fine."

"And don't do it anyway behind my back, because, like I said, I'll be on all of you," Fentar said just as they reached the stairs.

"Damn," Space Cop muttered.


	8. Chapter 7

From a dark alleyway a block away from the Grand Hutt Casino, Gexta held up his macrobinoculars to spy on Sargona Jabida and his entourage enter the gambling building. The hidden Defel spotted a total of six people with the Hutt; three males - a Rodian, a black-furred Wookiee, and a Mon Calamari, who were all obviously mercenaries - and three females - a Togruta, a green-skinned Twi'lek, and a light-skinned blonde human female, who were all obviously strippers even with the extravagant clothing that acted as their modesty.

The males would need to be dealt with first and foremost, given their deadly nature as trained combatants. As for the females, Gexta learned in his time killing killers that even the most harmless-looking of females would be some of the deadliest people in existence, so he'd have to keep an eye on each of those strippers both during and after the mercenaries' remaining times.

Gexta couldn't help but smirk at that last thought. _Keep an eye on each of those strippers_. Had he been a normal person, Gexta would focus on those strippers for as long as he could. As it was - his obsession with killing aside - he never really had any sexual urges to speak of. No one really interested him in anyway before aside from how difficult it would be to subdue and murder them.

Shaking his head out of that brief reverie, the Defel returned his attention to what the macrobinoculars showed him and saw Jabida and his crew enter the Grand Hutt Casino. Gexta spared a brief look to the 3PO protocol droid who waved them inside; again, like those strippers, while the droid may look harmless, it could be extremely dangerous.

After all, one simply didn't just place a weakling protocol droid outside the Grand Hutt Casino entryway as a guard if it didn't have the ability to stop people who weren't allowed in; even on a backwater place like Nar Shaddaa, where people had to be cheaper than usual to get by, cheaper didn't always necessarily mean smarter.

Gexta shifted his attention to Jabida's over-sized hoverlimo as it pulled away from the casino and headed toward the docking garage that was the building lining the alley to the Defel's right. Gexta retreated further into the alley's shadows, not totally trusting the cover that the alley's slightly-lit forefront darkness provided him. Once the hoverlimo was out of his sight, Gexta peeked out of the alley and looked up and to the right, where he saw the limo disappear beyond the sight of the building's ledge above.

The Defel retreated back through the alley's darkness and turned to crouch to the grey duffel bag that he brought with him. He opened it up through its zipper, pulled out two high-powered suction cups, slipped them on his hands, hefted the bag on his shoulder by its strap, then began climbing the docking garage's alley wall by the suction cups.

No one would ever think that a lowly hovercart pusher at Jhotco's could possibly own these suction cups that cost several hundred credits. But when one like Gexta dabbled into his retirement savings that he had while he lived with his parents - as much as he hated them, he was at least partially grateful for the fact that they let him save his initial paychecks - a serial killer like Gexta could afford to spend a little to pursue his interests.

As for his own retirement... Gexta didn't think he'd live long enough to retire.

It was something he pondered a lot in his life, even right now, as he climbed to the top of the garage. One of these days, he thought, he'll get caught, if not by the local police, then maybe by one of his victims who'd prove too powerful for him to subdue. And that, in and of itself, was a thought that crossed his mind every time he went to kill someone.

Sargona Jabida was definitely no exception, especially since the Hutt was so high-profile.

Gexta finally reached the top of the garage and peeked through one of its viewports. There, he could spot the docked hoverlimo several meters away, its rear end facing him, amidst several other parked vehicles.

Right now, the driver's door opened up and the male Weequay valet stepped out. Gexta quickly ducked his head beneath the sight of the viewport and cautiously peered over the edge again to find the valet casually walking away off to the left, where the civilian exit of the garage was located. The Defel waited until the Weequay had left before he pulled out an advanced screwdriver and plunged it into the viewport's bottom frame.

Five seconds later, the readout on the screwdriver's end read, **SECURITY: ****CLEAR**. Gexta shut the device off, dropped it back into his duffel bag, then carefully moved the viewport up before rolling inside. He landed in a crouch bare meters from the limo, where he saw a turret extend from the vehicle's trunk.

Having already prepared for this possibility, Gexta rolled out of the way and to the right the split second that the turret appeared, and what remained of where he stood was a small smoking crater. The Defel managed to reach an I-beam before the turret could track his movement, and once he was satisfied in not hearing the automated gun's lasers chop at his hiding place, he reached in for his next device.

A Model-3 Heatmaker, used typically by small militias on worlds that neither the Galactic Alliance nor any other legitimate government in the galaxy had touched yet. Made from a now-defunct factory on Nal Hutta, it was small and simple, and yet extraordinarily effective, especially against automated turrets that relied on heat signatures, like this one.

In moments like these, Gexta forgot how and why he still had several thousand dollars in his personal bank account.

Aiming it a little off from where the turret made its crater, the Defel fired off a burst of concentrated heat that created a false figure for the turret to fire at. The figure would last for less than a quarter of a minute, Gexta knew, so he had to act fast.

As soon as the gun started firing, the Defel bolted from behind the I-beam and dashed for the turret, all the while producing a durable vibroblade from his bag. It was scarcely in his hand before he made it to the turret and swung his own weapon, decapitating the gun from its mount and letting it clank to the ground dead.

And just two seconds after that, Gexta took his advanced screwdriver from the bag again, plunged it into the truncated mount, and pressed a button that created a brief surge of electricity that rendered the entire hoverlimo's security system inactive.

With that done, the Defel managed to pick the automated lock for the limo's backseat, slipped right in, and waited.


	9. Chapter 8

The bored-looking Givin who ran an all-purpose repair shop in Nar Shaddaa's Corellian sector idly was playing a complex mathematical game on his datapad before the door to his store opened with the sound of an old-fashioned bell. The alien set his game on pause and looked up to find a fat, light-skinned human male who looked like a parody of a cop had walked in carrying a smashed black box made of some kind of metal, and he set the box down upon the Givin's counter.

"Can you fix this?" Space Cop asked.

"If I knew what it was, I could help you," the Givin answered as he continued to stare at the mysterious device before him. He then shifted his eyes back up to Space Cop. "What is it?"

The human looked at the alien as if the latter was the moron here. "You've never heard of a television set?"

"_Television_ set?" the Givin repeated, disbelieving. "You mean what they used on Coruscant before the rise of the HoloNet thousands of years ago? Who uses those anymore?"

Space Cop snorted. "Fine, if you don't wanna fix this, I guess I can take my business elsewhere," he said in a high-class tone. He then took the TV and turned to leave.

"Wait," the Givin said.

Space Cop turned back to face the alien.

"While I may not deal in such primitive tech," the Givin continued, "I can still definitely fix it. But we're going to have to settle on a price."

"I'll give you a credicent," Space Cop said.

"A hundred credits," the Givin said.

"Two credicents," Space Cop said.

"A hundred credits," the Givin repeated.

"Three credicents," Space Cop said.

"A hundred credits, or else, we won't do business," the Givin said. "And believe me, I'm one of the nicer repairers around this sector. So if you go to any of the others offering mere credicents, you'll be shot in the head by any one of 'em just for being such an idiot."

Space Cop was silent for a moment. "Four credicents."

The Givin sighed in irritation. "A hundred credits."

"Two hundred credits," Space Cop said.

"A hundr- Wait, what?"

"Five credicents," Space Cop said.

The Givin groaned and placed his hand against his forehead in annoyance. Then, after his eyes widened beneath his palm, he took his hand away, looked Space Cop square in the eye, and said, "Two hundred credits."

"Three hundred," Space Cop said.

"Deal," the Givin said.

Space Cop gave the alien a smug smile and placed the broken TV on the Givin's counter, blissfully unaware of how he'd been swindled. The human then took out a card from his pocket and asked, "Do you take Space Visa?"

The Givin looked at him in perplexity. "What's Space Visa?"

Space Cop's face dropped. "Oh. Well, then what about Space MasterCard?" At that point, he took out another card from his pocket.

The Givin looked like he was going to leap across the counter and strangle Space Cop to death. But then he quickly calmed down when a thought occurred to him. "Alright, new deal: If you can solve the following mathematical problem, I'll fix this television set for free."

"Well, that'll save me some money," Space Cop said. "Go ahead, lay it on me."

"Okay," the Givin said. "What's the derivative formula for the following: Two ex-cubed plus nine ex-squared plus eighteen ex?"

Space Cop snorted in derision. "Easy. Fish."

Moments later, Space Cop was thrown prone to the sidewalk by the Givin. When he turned on his back, he quickly threw up his hands instinctively to catch the broken TV that came down atop of him. The human then looked past the TV to find that the Givin had promptly closed the shop's door on him.

"Well, at least that saved me some money," Space Cop remarked as he slowly picked himself up, along with the busted TV.

Once he was on his feet, Space Cop turned and found Taggert across the street walking sullenly along the sidewalk to the right. The human lazily dropped his TV back to the ground and headed toward his gorilla friend.

"Hey, Simon, whatcha doin' out here?" Space Cop asked.

"Leave me alone," Taggert said.

"Okay," Space Cop said before turning around and heading back to his busted TV.

"Wait, wait," Taggert said as he stopped in his tracks.

Space Cop stopped, too, and turned back to his friend.

Taggert sighed. "I'm off to find some kind of support center on this dump for rape victims. Do you wanna come?"

"But I wasn't raped," Space Cop pointed out with curiosity. "And besides, didn't I tell you to get over that?"

Taggert groaned. "Never mind."

"Oh, hey, look, do you think you can go and find a repair shop that isn't that one behind me?" Space Cop asked as he nodded his head back in the direction of the Givin's store. "I could keep going on to find a shop for the TV, but... I just don't wanna. Besides, the HoloNet is so much better, so I think I'm gonna check some shows there. Hopefully, they got some porn as freaky as _Shut the Fuck Up or I'll Put My Cock In It_ or that rape scene from the first _Evil Dead_ movie."

Taggert began sobbing again, turned, and ran off.

"What, was it something I said?" Space Cop asked to Taggert's retreating form. "Eh, what an attention whore," he muttered once Taggert was out of sight. He turned back and headed back the rest of the way for the broken TV.

.

Fentar almost regretted having discreetly slipped that small recorder in the inside of Space Cop's jacket after hearing his recent conversation with Taggert. But it was useful, and the thought that a cop would be so cruel as to rape one of his closest friends was extremely horrifying to her.

Space Cop would definitely warrant further investigation, indeed.


	10. Chapter 9

In the relatively short time of two hours - which was short for a Hutt to be enjoying him- or herself in a casino - Gexta, out of sheer boredom, figured out that the backseat of the hoverlimo opened up directly into the vehicle's spacious trunk. Convenient, he thought, as Sargona Jabida no doubt used this to hide dead bodies of prostitutes if he killed them in his limo, accidentally or otherwise, without having himself, his mercenaries, or his driver leave the vehicle to move the corpses. It was pure conjecture to think that, Gexta knew, but he couldn't figure out any other reason as to why a Hutt like Jabida would have something like this, even on a world laid back on its laws like Nar Shaddaa.

Hiding in the trunk, as he was now, was more fitting to Gexta's plans anyway. If he had knocked out the Weequay valet once he came back to collect the car for the Hutt, the Defel would've had to follow through with his rather contrived story of reluctantly covering for his Weequay friend, who overdosed on some spice and fell into a coma once he arrived to the garage. As it was, Gexta would simply go through the constant air supply that his rebreather - one of the many things in his duffel bag - offered him so that he didn't suffocate in the hoverlimo's trunk.

After what felt like forever hiding in that trunk, Gexta finally heard the hoverlimo's front door open and close prior to the starting of the vehicle's engine. It soon promptly took off the ground and headed for the Grand Hutt Casino, as the Defel felt from his position in the trunk.

Mere minutes later, after one of the limo's back doors opened up, Sargona Jabida's boisterous voice rumbled in, carried along in his native Huttese. His tone was full of mirth and good humor, and the females with him laughed, evidently more out of obligation than out of enjoyment for whatever the Hutt was saying. Gexta didn't hear anything coming from the male mercenaries other than the sounds of three extra bodies enter the back cab with their boss and his concubines.

Once the doors of the limo were all closed, the hoverlimo took off again and zoomed through the bustling airtraffic that Nar Shaddaa was always known for. For several minutes following the departure from the Grand Hutt Casino, nothing more happened than Jabida saying more things in his native tongue, the females laughing their forced giggles, the mercenaries remaining stoically silent, and Gexta trying to maintain that very same silence so that he wouldn't be heard.

That was until light poured directly into the trunk from the opening of the compartment that lined the backseat. Gexta's eyes widened beneath his visor as he stared back at the party of angry mercs, terrified females, and an outraged Hutt who were all, with one exception, either sitting or standing in the backseat across. The only mercenary standing was the Mon Calamari, who was holding open the compartment door that led into the trunk.

"I thought I was hearing a rebreather," the Mon Cal remarked.

The latter mercenary produced a vibroblade from his left sleeve and struck out at Gexta's exposed midsection, but the Defel already brought up his bag to intercept the blade. He then threw out his own vibroblade and it struck the Mon Calamari's left eye, sending him stumbling back through the limo's rear cab. As that happened, Gexta quickly launched himself from the trunk, spitting out his rebreather along the way, and it sailed for the Wookiee mercenary's face.

The Rodian brought up his blaster to gun Gexta down, but the Defel had already spun out of the way of the shot that the green alien fired. Less than a second later, he chopped his left forearm atop of the Rodian's blaster-wielding arm, sending his weapon to the floor.

Before Gexta could do anything else, he felt more than heard the Wookiee now behind him towering above to catch him in a crushing bear-hug. The Defel ducked down, and the Wookiee's double-swipe went wide as Gexta slipped back behind the furred alien through the gap between his legs. Along the way, Gexta sent a punch right into the Wookiee's groin, sending him to the floor on his knees.

The Defel then grabbed the Wookiee's gun out of its holster, promptly shot its owner in the back of his head, then used the corpse as a shield from the Rodian's blasts after he retrieved his own gun. Gexta then took a few seconds to himself before prompting rolling out toward Jabida's direction, shooting in the Rodian's general direction along the way, and three shots to the chest took the green-scaled alien out.

With two of the mercenaries dead and the other one still wounded from the Defel's vibroblade, Gexta pointed the Wookiee's blaster in the Mon Calamari's direction and shot him straight in the chest, putting him out of his misery. He turned and aimed the blaster directly for Jabida, who was now cowering with his concubines.

But, as he hoped that wouldn't happen, the Twi'lek struck out and tackled Gexta to the floor as she tried to wrestle the blaster out of his grasp. He managed to roll so that he was on top of her, but before he could put a bolt between her eyes, the human concubine kicked him in the ribs, forcing him off the Twi'lek. Once he was on his back, the Togruta dove for the blaster still in his hand, but he fired off a shot and hit her square in her navel, killing her instantly. Gexta then shoved the corpse off him before sitting up and aiming the gun for the strippers just as the human was helping the Twi'lek up. He shot the human in the chest first, then hit the Twi'lek in the head, ending both their lives.

With the others out of the way, Gexta stood up and pointed his blaster for Jabida again. But the Defel's attention was diverted to both windows when he saw that the hoverlimo was setting down onto a rooftop.

The driver heard the fired shots, and now he was going to do something about it.

Moments later, the Weequay driver opened the left-side door of the limo's backseat to find the dead mercenaries and concubines, as well as his boss, who was loudly snoring thanks to a stun bolt that Gexta fired. The Defel, meanwhile, burst out from the closed compartment leading to the trunk again and fired a lethal bolt that let the Weequay collapse prone to the floor, dead.

Hurriedly, Gexta moved to close the door, seeing that the driver had conveniently placed the limo down on a building that stood next to the tall wall of another building with no cameras; hence, no witnesses saw what just went on. So Gexta closed the door more leisurely and turned back to press the button that lowered the screens which had divided the limo into its three sections. Once the screens were all down, Gexta began making his way to the now-vacant driver's seat, where he started up the engine again. With that, Gexta took off with the limo and headed for a discreet alleyway where he can commence his ritualistic murder of Jabida in peace.

However, before he could reach that alleyway, Gexta saw through his rearview mirrpanel that the Hutt was now just gone.

The Defel was perplexed for only a second before Jabida ducked up from the backseat and fired off a shot. Instinctively, Gexta lowered his head so that the lethal bolt hit a spot on the windshield, but the momentary distraction was all it took for the Defel to accidentally swerve the hoverlimo into the path of an incoming speeder truck coming from the right.

The truck careened straight into the limo's midsection, sending Jabida's luxury vehicle spinning away for several seconds before its rear end crashed straight into a duracrete wall. It then began falling toward the ground with its underside facing its demise.

Quickly, Gexta opened the driver's door during the limo's descent and leaped out to grab onto the ledge of a broken window. He repressed a pained scream as he felt the glass dig into his hands and forced himself up into the abandoned building just as the limo continued to plummet out of sight into Nar Shaddaa's deep lower levels.

By the time Gexta arrived inside, he allowed himself to collapse on his hindquarters and breathe a sigh of relief just as he heard a powerful explosion come from where the limo no doubt crashed. But that didn't matter to the Defel right now; what did matter was the pain in his bloodied hands, and the hope that no one saw him jump out of the limo.

The latter, unbeknownst to him, was in vain, for only a monkey man spotted a furred figure jump out of the limo during its descent to oblivion.


	11. Chapter 10

After a few hours of searching for repair shops that could fix his TV, Space Cop returned to his apartment early in the night and lazily dropped his television to the floor before turning on his apartment's living area light.

On his couch across the room, however, sat Fentar, who now looked like she was going to rush toward the human and kill him with her bare hands.

"How was your day?" the Sullustan asked in a tone that wasn't quite so calm.

"Couldn't find anyone to fix my TV," Space Cop said, oblivious to Fentar's obvious rage. "Apparently, it looks like I'll have to get my ass out there to find a job. But I'll do that in the morning."

"You mean you weren't going to find a job _before_?" Fentar asked, still barely in control of her rage.

"Hey, it's not a life-and-death situation," Space Cop replied with a shrug.

"Maybe not," Fentar growled. "But it's not like you have all month now to pay your rent."

"Yeah, but trust me, I can get a job no problem," Space Cop said with a wave of his hand. "I once managed to get a job at a grocery store while my world's economy was in a depression just through my sheer charisma alone. I'll be fine."

"Oh, really, is that so?" Fentar asked sarcastically. "Well, then, how about we just go back to Nar Shaddaa Orbital Control tomorrow and see if you can convince my own employer that you're worthy of joining the force?"

Space Cop looked at her in confusion. "Um, aren't we all part of the Force?"

Fentar's angered visage became mixed with confusion for a moment before she realized what the human was talking about. "No, no, no, I meant as part of the Nar Shaddaa police force."

"You mean there's another sect of the Force?" Space Cop asked disbelievingly. "Christ, how many Force sects are there in this fucking galaxy? It's getting pretty annoying. The whole Jedi-Sith thing makes sense, even if the Jedi are a buncha hypocritical dickheads while it's a wonder that the Sith even function the way they do, but when you have all these little divisions about philosophies and shit like that, it just gets irritating, you know what I mean?"

Fentar sighed in annoyance. "Look, do you wanna become a cop for Nar Shaddaa or not?"

"Do I get dental?" Space Cop asked.

"Yes," Fentar said, irritated with what she felt to be a stupid question by Space Cop. "That is, of course, if you can tell me why you raped Simon Taggert."

"What? I didn't rape him. And how do you know about that?"

"I slipped a recording device on you when you weren't looking," Fentar said. "Your attention span is pretty easy to get passed."

Space Cop was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Fentar groaned. "Why did you rape your friend?"

"I didn't, it was the Fuckbot Five Thousand," Space Cop stated.

Fentar nodded sarcastically. "A likely story." She then hopped up from the couch and whipped out her blaster from her jacket to aim at Space Cop. "Get on the floor, now!"

In lieu of obeying Fentar's demand after raising his hands, Space Cop asked, "Say, why were you in my apartment anyway?"

For that, Fentar shot him with a stun bolt. But instead of falling to the floor in an instant, Space Cop screamed, "Ow! Oh, my nerve endings!" as he seized up. After that did he finally fall to the floor unconscious.

Just as Fentar began walking to Space Cop's unconscious form, there was a knock on the door, prompting the Sullustan to stop in her tracks.

"Space Cop, it's me, Simon, open up!" the voice from the other end called out.

Fentar resumed her pace, but passed Space Cop and opened the door.

"Officer Fentar," Taggert said after the door was opened. "May I ask what you were doing in Space Cop's apar- What happened here?" He was now staring at Space Cop's unconscious body.

"I learned what happened between the two of you," Fentar said in a sympathetic tone. "Don't worry, Simon, all I need is your ability to testify against him in court, and he'll be locked up for what he did to you. _And_ you'll be placed in good psychiatric care for what happened."

"R-really?" Taggert asked.

Fentar nodded. "It'll be okay, Simon. I'm here for you." She then waved him to kneel down before her, and they then embraced each other as Taggert began sobbing into the Sullustan's shoulder.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," Taggert said.

"Shh-shh-shh," Fentar whispered. "It's okay. It's okay."

But then the Sullustan's soft features were twisted into pain as her whole body both seized up and began convulsing. Taggert stepped back and stood up to see what was going on; Space Cop, having quickly awakened from the stun bolt fired somehow, was now shocking Fentar into submission by her leg with his own blaster.

After a few seconds, the electrocution stopped, and Fentar collapsed prone to the floor, unconscious, as Space Cop picked himself up.

"She had such an _electric_ personality," Space Cop remarked once he was back on his feet. "But she also had such a _short_ fuse." He laughed. "Get it?"

Taggert, meanwhile, stood still and with an emotionally-pained expression between Space Cop and Fentar before settling his sights firmly on the former. "Why? Why?"

"Well, gee, if you don't like those kinds of jokes, I'll stop," Space Cop said defensively.

At that point, Taggert collapsed to his knees and began weeping.

"Well, anyway, what'd you come here for?" Space Cop asked, uncaring of his friend's emotional turmoil as he usually was.

Taggert sniffed and looked back up to his human friend, even if, at this point, that it would be questionable to call Space Cop his friend at this point. "I... I saw a crime take place today," he said, stopping himself from sobbing so he could talk somewhat objectively. "The suspect was a Defel. If we can catch this guy for crashing a limo that had seven people in it, maybe we can get jobs as part of Nar Shaddaa's police."

"You know, I was just having the very same idea before you came in, and before this bitch shot me," Space Cop said, nodding at Fentar's unconscious form.

"She's going to arrest you again when she wakes up," Taggert pointed out.

"No, she won't," Space Cop replied. "Because duct tape..." He then took out a roll of duct tape from his jacket. "Can solve pretty much every problem."

"You carry around a roll of duct tape with you?" Taggert asked.

"Yeah," Space Cop replied as if it were obvious. "Didn't you just listen to me? Duct tape can solve any problem. So let's tape her, give her to Klay so he can feed her, and we can find this Defel murderer and catch him."

"Holding this cop hostage will only make things- Oh, fuck it. I'm in."


	12. Chapter 11

There was a knock on Klay's apartment door, and the lazy Rek answered it after a few moments. His expression, upon seeing Space Cop and Taggert standing there holding Fentar's unconscious body between them, turned from apathetic to mildly curious.

"Can we leave with her with you for a while, Klay?" Space Cop asked.

"Sure," Klay replied.

"Good," Taggert said before moving inside with Space Cop, Fentar's body still between them. "Now close the door so no one can see us. We took too much of a gamble coming here."

"'Kay," Klay said before closing the door as Space Cop and Taggert moved to a secluded corner of the Rek's apartment.

Once they set the unconscious Sullustan down, Space Cop took out his roll of duct tape and began spinning it around in his hands while looking at it.

Taggert looked at Space Cop dubiously. "What are you doing?"

"I could never find the beginning of this fucking shit," Space Cop said.

His apparently-vain progress didn't stop as Fentar was groaning awake. This, however, prompted Taggert to form a fist and bash it over the Sullustan's head, knocking her out again.

"Ah, here it is," Space Cop said as he grabbed a section of the tape and pulled. "Okay." He then looked up to Taggert. "Now, do we have any scissors?"

"Hold on," Taggert said before he stood up, crouched, then shit out a pair of scissors that clattered to the floor.

"Thanks," Space Cop said after he grabbed the scissors off the floor.

"Don't mention it," Taggert muttered as he crouched down to Space Cop's level as the human cut the piece of tape he pulled.

Space Cop then tied the piece around Fentar's mouth before pulling another piece, cut it, and tied it around the Sullustan's body. He finished it off by wrapping another piece around her legs, rendering her completely immobile and unable to call for help once she woke up.

"Why does any of this seem oddly...?" Klay asked before trailing off.

"Don't say it," Taggert said stiffly as he held up a warning finger to the Rek.

"Rapey?" Klay concluded.

Taggert groaned in irritation.

"Are you still not over that rape thing on Craduuna, Simon?" Klay asked. "C'mon, man, get over it already!"

"That's what I tried to tell him!" Space Cop said. "But he just won't seem to listen."

Everyone's attention then shifted to Fentar once she woke up and began shouting muted screams beneath her taped mouth while squirming in her duct tape restraints.

"I'm sorry, what are you trying to say?" Space Cop asked as he reached for the tape on Fentar's mouth.

Taggert swatted the reaching hand away. "Don't do that, you idiot! She'll just scream and attract attention through the apartment!"

As Fentar looked at Taggert with shock and confusion, Space Cop asked, "But how do we know what she's trying to say?"

Taggert sighed in irritation before standing up and looking at his and Space Cop's Rek friend. "Listen, Klay, while we're gone, because we don't know for how long, can you remember to feed her?" He pointed at the still-struggling Fentar.

"Yes," Klay responded apathetically.

"You won't forget?" Taggert asked.

"No, I won't," Klay replied, getting irritated quickly now.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell me what I just told you to do."

Klay opened his mouth, only to come up silent once his eyes glazed over in the realization that he just forgot what Taggert told him.

"That's what I thought," Taggert said with a tone of admonition. He looked back at his human friend and sighed again. "Space Cop, what are we gonna do-"

"Oh, wait, wait, wait, you told me to feed her while you're gone," Klay said.

Taggert nodded. "That's right. And don't forget the water part either."

Klay reciprocated the nod. "I won't."

"Good," Taggetr replied with an uncertain tone before turning to look at Space Cop. "By the way, how'd you wake up from Fentar's stun bolt so quickly?"

"Believe me, I've gotten drunk so many times now that I barely have any neurons for the stun bolts to affect anymore," Space Cop replied.

"I... don't think that's how stun bolts work- You know what, with you, I never know what to expect anymore. Let's just go and find this Defel killer of ours."

The human and the gorilla man turned and headed toward Klay's apartment's exit and headed out the door, which left the Rek standing there awkwardly with a bound Sullustan in a corner of his place.

"So... you interested in playing Scrabble? Oh, wait, that's right, you can't because you're all wrapped up." His tone was more sincere yet apathetic rather than boisterous or sarcastic.

.

In the storage room of a chop shop on Craduuna, a Gossam and her female Wookiee friend observed the strange deactivated droid laying in the dimly-lit room's back left corner. The only thing that could identify it was the strange alien script on its chest.

"Do you know what it is?" the Gossam asked.

The Wookiee shrugged her shoulders as she accompanied the gesture with a noncommittal roar. "_I don't even know how to turn it on_," the furred alien followed up.

The Gossam approached the droid and began examining its body from the head on down. Once she reached the bottom and looked at the crotch, she noticed something small and silvery there.

"What's this?" the Gossam asked as she pulled on it.

Once the object was pulled, it extended several inches, the droid's eyes lit up, and it seized up with its arms raised over its boxy head.

"I want to fuck more!" Fuckbot 5000 proclaimed in his stilted tone as the Gossam quickly backed up to rejoin the Wookiee.


	13. Chapter 12

Having returned to his home in the middle of the night, Gexta hurriedly turned on his living area light, plopped down on his worn-out sofa, unwrapped the now-bloodied bandages - which he carried in the small medkit in his duffel bag at all times - from his hands, and poured the bottle of alcohol that he had on his wounds. He winced at the stinging sensations of pain running through both palms, but didn't stop his progress before he reached for his duffel, which he set down at his feet, and pulled out the medkit for a fresh set of bandages. It only took a few moments for his pained, shaky hands to come up with the fresh set, but he finally got the strips he needed and wrapped them around his hands before sitting back in relief.

_If only they sold bacta patches here on this Force-forsaken world_, Gexta thought.

After wrapping his wounded hands in the initial bandages from his medkit back at the abandoned building earlier, Gexta simply left the rundown structure that saved him from Jabida's hoverlimo's destruction. Upon departing, the only attention that the destroyed limo received was from the vagrants that made what they could call a living down in Nar Shaddaa's underworld, and as a Defel, it wasn't hard for Gexta to escape attention - or at least ward it off with his garish appearance - and slip away from the crowd to return home.

Now here he was, his wounds roughly treated and the only thing left for him to do was to call in sick for tomorrow while he healed up and not attracted suspicion anywhere for what happened earlier. Reluctantly, given the pain that still invaded his hands (albeit less severe than before), Gexta reached from his commlink before there was a knock on his door. The Defel gave a low groan of annoyance, stood up, and headed for his apartment's exit.

"I'm coming," he called.

Once he opened the door, his landlady, Miss Uhaji, stood there, looking angry as usual whenever she had to deal with men.

"Mergeri," the Dathomirian Zabrak intoned, "do you wanna explain why there's a trail of blood leading to your apartment?" She pointed at said blood trail that led back down the hall to the stairwell; there were only a few small drops meters apart at various intervals along the floor, but they were still noticeable.

Gexta repressed a grimace and cleared his throat. "I was injured, Miss Uhaji, so I came back here to-"

"I don't care, I want you to clean all that up from here to the entrance of this building unless you wanna get evicted," Uhaji growled.

At least she didn't question how he received his wounds, or why he didn't just go to one of Nar Shaddaa's "prestigious" hospitals. Sometimes, hatred and apathy from someone else about your condition had its advantages.

Gexta nodded. "Will do." He turned back to his apartment, without closing the door so that he'd wordlessly let Uhaji know that he'd fulfill her demand, and went about looking for some cleaning supplies.

.

Inside a chop shop on Craduuna, Mandalore Boba Fett was interviewing two rape victims who were looking to hire him.

"You're saying that he called himself... the Fuckbot Five Thousand?" Fett asked as he recorded what the Wookiee and Gossam in front of him explained.

The Wookiee growled an affirmative, mixed in with the trauma that she held from being raped by this so-called Fuckbot 5000. The Gossam, on the other hand, looked positively cheerful about the event.

"if it were up to me, Mister Fett, I'd've let him go searching for his long-lost love," the latter alien said. "But since he did this to my friend, and she didn't like it, I'm doing this for her. How does fifty thousand sound?"

"I didn't know you two had money to hire me to go after this 'Fuckbot,'" Fett said.

"It's in my retirement savings," the Gossam said. "If you kill this droid, it'll mean so much to my friend."

"You're taking this awfully well," Fett pointed out.

The Gossam shrugged. "First time I've ever been laid. I kinda liked it."

The Wookiee renewed her cries of trauma that had died down when their meeting with Fett had started.

The Mandalorian recoiled at the power that the alien's pained roar offered. "Can you calm your friend down?" he asked the Gossam.

The round-headed alien nodded and patted the Wookiee on the shoulder. "There, there, Pashata, everything is going to be alright." The Wookiee then leaned back against the Gossam to be comforted by a friendly embrace.

Then, without warning, they began kissing, and they dropped to the floor, Gossam atop of Wookiee, to begin making out.

Fett observed the scene in confusion, which was evident even beneath his featureless helmet. "I thought you said you were just friends," he pointed out.

"We are," the Gossam explained after pulling out from her make-out session with the Wookiee. She traded another long kiss with her before continuing with, "But ever since the rape..." Another kiss came by. "We just have this urge..." Another kiss. "To bang now."

"I'll just be on my way out now," Fett said before turning to leave the shop.

.

Cargo freighter _Ryloth's Dawn_'s travel through hyperspace from Carduuna to Nar Shaddaa was the most private setting for its psychologically-damaged captain, green-skinned Twi'lek Bagisla, and her sexual consort, Fuckbot 5000, as they lay snuggled in each other's arms in the Baglisa's cabin.

"Oh, Fuckbot," she murmured sensually, "I didn't know how... intimate you can get."

"That Is Why Da Bitches Love Me," Fuckbot proclaimed in his stilted tone. "Now Can You Make Me A Sandwich, Bitch?"

"Oh, no problem, sexy," she purred as she slipped out from under the bedsheets and left the cabin, completely naked, for the ship's galley.

"Soon, Simon Taggert," Fuckbot muttered, "You Will Be Mine Again!"


	14. Chapter 13

In the dead of night in Nar Shaddaa's Corellian sector, Space Cop and Taggert took a hovercab to the location where the latter had witnessed what might have been a murder. They were dropped off right next to the wrecked hoverlimo, which was still smoking slightly from now-dead fires.

"You sure you two wanna be dropped off here?" the male Neimoidian driver asked them.

"We're quite sure," Taggert said as he took out some credits and dropped them into the driver's outstretched palm. "Thank you."

"I don't wanna be dropped off here," Space Cop complained.

"Come on," Taggert said as he grabbed Space Cop's left forearm with one hand and opened his passenger door with the other.

Seconds later, they were both outside, and once Taggert closed the door, the hovercab took off straight into the night.

"I still think it was a bad idea to steal credits from Fentar's wallet, by the way," Taggert said to his human friend.

"I guess this means we won't get jobs with Nar Shaddaa's police," Space Cop said.

"We'd be lucky to get jobs at all on this moon," Taggert said. "Then again, I think we'll have to split when this is all over, and leave Klay here. We don't need his lazy ass fucking things up for us again." He then winced. "Oh, God, ass and fucking!" The gorilla man placed his head and his hands and began sobbing.

Space Cop slapped his palm across his friend's head. "You can be a pussy back at the apartment. Let's find this Defel murderer of ours." He then called out to the homeless people who were dispersed here and there along the street. "Hey! Anyone here see a Defel?"

Those who weren't Defels pointed to the ones who were.

"Okay, new plan," Taggert said. "We investigate the old-fashioned way."

"Eh, that sounds hard, and requires a lot of work," Space Cop said. "Can't we just go home, wait for the killer to kill again, and see if he leaves anything obvious at his next crime scene."

"Space Cop, look," Taggert said, "I've been tolerant of you getting us fired from the Space Police Department, having me raped by Fuckbot Five Thousand, and generally mistreating me all around. But if there's one thing that remains constant between us is that I'm the one who gets your stupid lazy ass to work and-"

"Alright, alright, enough already, let's just do this," Space Cop said in an irritated manner.

"Okay, good," Taggert said before looking at the wrecked limo in front of himself and Space Cop.

At the gorilla man's lead, the two of them rounded the destroyed luxury vehicle and headed to its open and bent driver's door. They stopped there and Taggert looked up.

"Alright, so the killer jumped out of here-" He pointed at the open door "-and managed to grab onto one of those broken window ledges up there."

"Do you remember which window?" Space Cop asked.

Taggert opened his mouth to answer, only to find himself unable to do so. "Actually, I don't remember which floor it was. All I know was that it was one of the upper levels."

"Does this mean we're gonna have to search each and every one of these floors in this building's upper floors?" Space Cop asked with whiny irritation this time.

Taggert grimaced before looking to the ground. "Not quite. Look." He pointed at the ground, where a drop of dried red blood had merged with the pavement. He went to crouch near it, and Space Cop followed suit.

"This looks fairly fresh," Taggert observed. "The killer must have bled somehow, probably when he cut himself grabbing onto one of those broken window ledges. He then had to have left the building, still bleeding."

"Then he probably died of blood loss," Space Cop suggested. "Let's go home now."

"I doubt he was bleeding that profusely," Taggert said. He looked off to the side to find a few more drops of blood at various intervals on the ground and pointed to them for Space Cop's benefit. "He probably had 'em wrapped up or something to staunch the blood flow. But the blood still leaked out here and there as he was leaving the crime scene."

"Why don't we just follow the trail then?" Space Cop asked.

"For once, I think that's a good idea," Taggert said as he and Space Cop stood up from their crouches, the latter wincing from having had to crouch there for so long. "By now, it'd be impossible for us to get any blood samples even if we had any proper equipment with us. So let's hope the killer bled enough to lead us right back to his home."

"I hope he didn't go far," Space Cop said. "You know, wouldn't it suck if the killer lived right with us and we'd have to walk all the way back there when we had to take a cab to get here?"

"We didn't have to take a cab, you know," Taggert said. "You're just a lazy fuck."

"Oh," Space Cop said. "So I guess we wasted all that money on the cab for nothing then, right?"

"Right," Taggert nodded.

Space Cop stood there silently for a moment.

"By the way, why would you say that the killer lived with us?" Taggert inquired.

Space Cop shrugged. "It's these ideas I get when I'm bored. I once thought of you turning into Michael Jackson from Thriller while dancing on a beach with an army of zombies at your back while Cthulhu splashed waves at you."

Now it was Taggert's turn to stand there awkwardly and silently for a moment. "Come on, let's hope your imagination about our killer is correct. And if it is, I'm going to organize that Michael Jackson-Cthulhu one. Consider this a bet."


	15. Chapter 14

Uhaji knocked hard on the door to Room 405, proclaiming, "Gleria, you lowly ballsack, open up! You're late on your rent!" When there was no answer, the Zabrak landlady resumed her hard banging and continued with, "Open the kriffing door right now or I'll rip your balls out through your mouth!"

All this prompted Klay, who was living in Room 406, to open his own door. In his hand was a cigarra of marijuana and in his slurred tone, he said, "I don't think he's home, Miss Uhaji."

The landlady looked at the Rek as if he were an insect beneath her heel. She ignored him, turned back to the door, and knocked again. "Open! The! Door!"

"Don't you have a key to open up all the rooms-"

"Shut up, you skinny wasteful piece of _male_ osik!" Uhaji shouted, and turned back to bang on the door again.

After a while, Uhaji gave up with a defeated sigh and turned back to Klay. "Hey, skinny wasteful piece of male osik, get outta my way. I have to see Officer Fentar for getting Gleria to answer this kriffing door."

As she stepped past Klay's open door, she idly looked inside.

A few steps later, she abruptly stopped in her tracks and hurried back to see Fentar struggling in duct tape restraints, with a strip of it covering her mouth as she tried to call for help.

"Frella!" Uhaji exclaimed. She turned back to Klay, placed her palm over his cigarra to crush it beneath her fist, then used her other hand to shove him by the throat against the wall behind him. "What have you done to her?" she growled.

"I didn't do this," Klay responded with his typical apathy. "And you can see what's happened, Fentar's been wrapped up in duct tape."

"I can see that," Uhaji grumbled.

"Then why'd you ask-"

"Don't kriff with me, dickhead!" Uhaji nearly shouted. "Why have you done this!"

"I told you, _I_ didn't do this, Space Cop and Simon did," Klay answered. "They gave her to me to look after while they're out. By the way, are you going to reimburse me for that weed?"

Uhaji hesitated as she continued to stare at the Rek for a moment before punching him out with the fist that crushed said cigarra and let his unconscious body slump to the floor along the wall behind him. As his form collapsed, the landlady turned to the still-struggling Fentar and rushed over to rip the strip of duct tape off her mouth.

"Thanks," Fentar said with a combination of relief and pain from having the tape strip torn from her mouth.

"What really happened?"

"What he said was true."

"Really?"

In spite herself, Fentar fixed Uhaji with a sardonic stare. "Not all men are liars, cheaters, or rapists, Giuppa."

"Eh, save it," Uhaji said as she took out her pocket vibroknife to cut the tape holding her body in place. "Do you know where Space Cop and Taggert are, by the way?"

"Sorry, you're probably better off asking him," Fentar said as she stood up and nodded her head at the unconscious Klay.

Uhaji spared the Rek and groaned. "Great," she muttered. "Now I have to wake him up." The Zabrak turned back to the Sullustan. "You have anything?"

Fentar shook her head. "But hopefully, maybe some marijuana around here can wake him up."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, after Fentar lit up a roll of paper that had some marijuana in it, she held it up to Klay's nose, and the Rek awakened instantly.

"My precious!" Klay proclaimed as he snagged the joint out of the Sullustan's hand. "Precious!" He didn't waste a microsecond before inhaling hurriedly and exhaling calmly.

"Now here comes the hard part," Fentar said to Uhaji. She then spoke to the stoned Rek in front of her. "Klay, you there?"

The male exhaled from his next puff and nodded lazily. "I'm everywhere, baby."

Uhaji formed a fist and prepared to launch it toward Klay, but Fentar halted her by grabbing the fist-forming forearm and concluded it by shaking her head.

"He shouldn't be calling you baby," Uhaji said.

"You're not helping, leave it to me," Fentar said.

"Fine, I'll be here if you need help," Uhaji said.

Fentar nodded wordlessly and turned back to the Rek. "Klay, can you tell me where Space Cop and Simon are?" she asked slowly.

Klay nodded slowly, in tune with Fentar's tone. "They went to find a serial killer."

"Then I guess we shouldn't worry," Uhaji chimed in. "With those two, they'll be doomed if they find who they're looking for."

"Why?" Fentar asked.

"They're morons, and more than that, they're males, so that makes them idiots by default anyway," Uhaji said with utter contempt. "At this point, it'd be a waste of time going after them."

Fentar rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, excuse me if I'm wasting me time, Giuppa, but I have to settle this, if only for my employers."

"Right, right, your employers, your _male_ employers," Uhaji pointed out, as if she had a valid point. "But before you do waste your time finding Space Cop and Taggert, could you please get Gleria to open his door again?"

"You're sure he's home this time?" Fentar asked. "You know what it'll mean for this complex's expenses if I break down a door that had no occupants in it for the fourth time since you allowed him here. I still don't get why you even allow males into your apartment if you hate 'em so much."

Uhaji gave a shrug that said, _What can you do?_ "Gotta make sure I don't look _prejudiced_ or anything like that, or else I lose my ownership of this building."

"I'm glad you trust me to know about your sexism," Fentar said sardonically.

"You haven't reported me so far," Uhaji pointed out.

Fentar couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I guess I haven't. But let's make sure that Gleria's at his favorite bar first before we knock on his door, okay?"


	16. Chapter 15

Across the street from their apartment building, Space Cop and Taggert looked between the blood drops that led from the hoverlimo crash site to the complex that had confirmed their suspicions.

"I'll give you a few months to put up a stage production of that Michael Jackson-Cthulhu fantasy," Space Cop muttered to his friend. "And keep in mind, I want a full-scale robot replica of Cthulhu himself."

Taggert looked at the human incredulously. "You seriously want me to have a miles-tall, meters-wide robot replica of Cthulhu built to settle this debt?"

Space Cop looked at him as if he were the outrageous one here.

"Oh, right, never mind," Taggert said in defeat before turning back to their destination. "Alright, let's get this over with so I can get to work on that production. As if I haven't already been fucked in the ass enough because of your antics."

Space Cop nodded curtly, completely missing the tone of Taggert's disgruntled attitude, and the two of them began heading across the street.

They were stopped halfway, however, along the dirty, empty street when an impetuously youthful and heavily accented voice called off from their left.

"Yo, youssa bein' da coppas?" the owner of the voice, an adolescent Gungun, asked.

Space Cop and Taggert turned and found that the Gungun was aided by a Rodian, a Trandoshan, a Barabel, and an Ithorian of all beings, all of whom were dressed like stereotypical ne'er-do-wells.

And they all looked like they were going to attack Space Cop and Taggert just for the fun of it.

Space Cop looked at the Gungun in confusion, oblivious as always to the danger that he and Taggert were now in. "What the fuck are coppas? In fact, what the fuck are youssa, bein, da, and yo, for that matter?"

"Space Cop, let's just continue with our investigation," Taggert whispered hurriedly as he grabbed his friend's shoulders to steer him away from the gang.

"He's asking if you're a buncha cops," the Trandoshan said, clarifying for the Gungun.

"Oh," Space Cop said. "Well, what the hell kinda language was he speaking? Is that his native Gungun language?"

At that, Taggert slapped his forehead in worry over what Space Cop's stupidity might to do them in this situation.

The gang was silent for a moment as they looked at Space Cop with blank, unreadable expressions. Then, finally, the Barabel piped in. "Yesss, sure. Now, tell uz, are you copz?"

"No, no, why do you ask?" Taggert answered quickly.

"Because we seen you with that Sullustan bitch, and she's a cop," the Ithorian responded. "And that plushy don't hang out with no one who ain't no cop."

"Wait, if she doesn't hang out with no one who isn't a cop, then does that mean that she does hang out with people who are cops and doesn't hang out with any other cops, or...?" Space Cop asked.

Taggert cut off his friend with a forced chuckle as he stepped in front of him. "I can assure you, gentlemen, that in spite of our _temporary_ affiliation with Officer Fentar, we have no actual connections with her police department."

"You talk like a cop," the Barabel said. "That meanz you are one."

Then, as one, all five gang members pulled out small firearms and leveled them up at Space Cop and Taggert, who both instinctively raised their hands over their heads.

"Any lasta wordsa?" the Gungun asked.

"Can any of you translate what he just said?" Space Cop asked as he looked to the other gang members.

"Hey!" a female voice called out from the direction of the apartment's exit.

All attention shifted toward the building, where Fentar and Uhaji stood, the former holding up her standard-issue handblaster in the gang's general direction.

"All of you, put your blasters down and kick 'em over to me!" the Sullustan demanded.

"Killeta bitch!" the Gungun ordered as he shifted his own weapon's aim toward Fentar.

The Sullustan then quickly dropped prone to the ground, grabbing Uhaji with her, before the first bolt from the Gungun's blaster passed over them to hit the transparisteel doorway behind them, creating a small but deep dent in its structure. And as Fentar hit the pavement, she fired off a lethal shot of her own that hit the Gungun square in the chest, dropping him dead like a fly.

In the bare two seconds it took for all that to occur, the surviving gang members shifted their own aims for Fentar, completely forgetting about Space Cop and Taggert for the moment, which prompted the Sullustan to simultaneously push the Zabrak beside her out of the crossfire while rolling away from her. Fentar quickly ended up behind a defunct garbage droid, which was now taking damage from the gang's blaster bolts as they now began advancing on Fentar's hiding spot.

Taking advantage of the distraction that Fentar provided, Taggert, uncaring if Space Cop would follow his lead at this point, quickly shit out his own blaster rifle, promptly snatched it off the ground, and fired two quick bursts that downed both the Trandoshan and the Ithorian.

The deaths of their comrades prompted the two survivors to refocus their attention on Taggert while Space Cop was still obviously struggling to comprehend what was going on due to the quick action. But even before the Rodian or the Barabel could aim their own weapons for Taggert and Space Cop, Fentar quickly peeked out from behind the garbage droid and fired off two more precisely-aimed shots, downing the last of the gang members and putting an end to the confrontation as she stood up and out from behind the droid.

"Now, like I said before, you're under arrest for raping this poor man right here," Fentar said as she aimed her blaster at Space Cop while indicating Taggert with a curt nod as the rape victim.

"What?" Space Cop and Taggert asked simultaneously.

"He didn't rape me," Taggert clarified. "It was Fuckbot!"

"Simon, I understand that what you went through was traumatizing, but it wasn't this Fuckbot that did this to you, it was Space Cop here," Fentar said.

"Okay, but can you arrest him later, we have a serial killer to stop," Taggert said.

"Oh, yes, that serial killer- Wait, what? You mean you're still working with him of your own free will, Simon?"

"Yeah," Taggert answered with a nod.

"Why?" Fentar asked.

"It doesn't matter why, not when a serial killer is in my apartment," Uhaji interrupted.

"What are you talking about, Giuppa?" Fentar asked, utterly confused.

"You dickheads returned because you were following a trail back here, right?" Uhaji asked, pointing at Space Cop and Taggert.

The two men nodded wordlessly.

Uhaji returned her attention to Fentar. "Frella, while they maybe men, they're on the right track; I know who their killer is." She waved to the door. "Follow me inside, quickly."


	17. Chapter 16

Gexta was on his hands and knees scrubbing out a blood drop with a cloth doused in bleach on the top of the third floor stairwell. His progress was hindered when he heard the distinctive sounds of blasterfire taking place outside the apartment. Standing up, the Defel hurried downstairs to the second floor and toward the window that displayed the street in front of the apartment complex. There, he saw Officer Fentar and Miss Uhaji speaking to a fat male human and a gorilla man with five dead alien bodies between them; even at this range, Gexta couldn't help but notice the blood drops along the ground that led to his apartment.

_Fierfek_, he thought. Whoever these men were, they must've somehow known that he was responsible for what happened to Jabida; they followed his blood trail back here and were now in the process of telling Fentar and Uhaji about their suspect. Gexta knew that he had to act fast now.

The conversation promptly ended with Uhaji pointing to the human and the gorilla before leading them to the apartment's entrance. At that, Gexta turned and headed back upstairs for his own dormitory just as he heard the apartment door open up, with four sets of footsteps echoing along the building's halls as they pounded on the floors at a hurried pace.

Less than two minutes later, Gexta finally returned to his apartment, quickly opened the door, and rushed in before promptly closing it and setting all the locks... including the one that would make people think he died, if only for a short period of time. The Defel wasted no more time as he hurried for his dropped duffel bag, snagged it along the way to his window, opened the viewport, took out his grappling gun, and fired a line for the building across the street.

Once the hook latched itself onto something that Gexta felt was stable to pull on, he pressed the retract button on his gun and he zoomed through the air and across the street to land in a crouch-and-roll before his section of the apartment complex blew up.

.

At noon the next day, only the forensic specialist - a male Gran named Qerk Pierka - and Fentar investigated the ruins of Gexta Mergeri's apartment. Taggert and Uhaji watched patiently outside the ruined apartment while Space Cop was watching something arousing on his datapad.

"Oh, yeah, you naughty girls, eat that shit," he said with a lustful smile and a sensual lick of his lips.

His response didn't go unnoticed by Uhaji, who stared at him in disgust. "What in the name of Mother Talzin are you watching?" She forced herself past Taggert to peer at Space Cop's datapad screen, where her eyes widened in shock before she quickly turned away. She placed a hand to her mouth to keep the gorge that she felt was trying to escape.

Once she swallowed what she had eaten previously, Uhaji turned back, reached past Space Cop's shoulder to snatch his datapad out of his hands, and violently smashed it to the ground, cracking its screen and destroying the device in an instant.

"Hey!" Space Cop cried in indignation. "You owe me a new datapad!"

"Why, so you can watch women eat feces out of a cup?" Uhaji retorted. She then snorted. "Disgusting pig."

"Massive cow," Space Cop countered.

Uhaji looked at him as if he just killed a relative of hers. "What did you just call me?!"

"Will you two cut it out?" Fentar called from her crouched position next to Pierka as they observed what appeared to be ashes on the burned floor. She returned her attention to the Gran. "What do you think, Qerk?"

"From the looks of it," Pierka said as he observed the ash beneath a magnifying imaging device, "it's hard to say, since it's only ash, so it could be anything. But on first inspection, even a third grader could tell you that your serial killer may very well have decided to kill himself when he realized he was figured out."

"Bag 'em and tag 'em," Fentar said. "And run an analysis on the ash, find any DNA you can find on it. I wanna make sure that it was this Gexta Mergeri."

"Yes, ma'am," Pierka said as he took out an evidence bag from his pocket before picking up the furs and some ashes with his gloved hands.

"How can you be so sure he'll do what you say, Frella?" Uhaji asked.

"Huh?" Pierka asked as his attention shifted to the waved Uhaji down and shook her head, silently indicating that the landlady not say anything more.

"Ignore her," the Sullustan told Pierka.

"Hey, guys," a masculine voice said from down the hall.

Space Cop, Taggert, and Uhaji turned to find Klay headed their way.

"Did any of you hear or feel that explosion last ni- Woah, what the fuck happened here?!" His attention had quickly shifted from the three people in front of him to the damaged apartment next to him.

"Someone left their oven on, Klay," Taggert said sarcastically.

"Really?" Space Cop asked. "I thought it was because of this bomb."

Taggert rolled his eyes in annoyance.

.

_"__Ryloth's Dawn_, this is Nar Shaddaa Orbital Control," the male voice said from the _Dawn_'s commlink. "Identify yourself and your purpose here."

"Nar Shaddaa Control, this is Captain Bagisla," the Twi'lek responded. "I'm here to deliver some cargo in the Corellian sector of the moon."

"Can you state the nature of this cargo, Captain?"

"Oh, just the usual; rum and spice."

"How long will you be staying?"

"About a week or so."

"Pretty long cargo delivery," the voice on the other end replied suspiciously.

"I'm also looking to find some pleasure around these parts, if you get what I mean, Control," Bagisla responded in a seductive tone.

"I'm sure you are," the voice replied sardonically. After a moment, he said, "You're clear to proceed to the moon."

"Thanks, Control, and have a nice day." She then signed off.

"You Pulled That Off Nicely, Fuckbunny," Fuckbot said from the copilot chair.

"Does this mean I get to have extra special bonus sex after this?" Bagisla asked eagerly.

"Yes, You Will," Fuckbot replied. "Now Prepare Me A Bath, Bitch."

"Anything for you, Fuckbot," Bagisla said in a flirty tone. She stood up and left the cockpit, leaving the ship to approach Nar Shaddaa automatically.


	18. Chapter 17

Gexta's bare feet splashed beneath the muck and waste of so many species who used the refreshers in the world above. Now lurking in the sewers of Nar Shaddaa's Corellian sector, the Defel was now poor and homeless; he couldn't have extracted a single credicent from his bank account even if he could, lest the likes of Officer Fentar end up on his tail again.

No, he had to lay low, no matter what the cost. Even in the Y'Toub system, where high-profile crime thrived, committing anything relatively low - like outright stealing or murdering - in any general area where an honest cop like Frella Fentar resided or patrolled was a bad idea. Especially since that fat human and the gorilla man were on his trail after he killed Sargona Jabida.

The most that Gexta could do right now was scurry through these sewers, as he did now, and peek up at manholes every once in a while to see that he was heading away from the Corellian sector. And every once in a while, he'd spend a few minutes up on the surface - being careful not to attract any significant attention - and beg for some food and money from some of the slightly less impoverished who roamed the streets. Gexta only ever got a few scraps of fruit from frightened mothers with small children and mere credicents from the more sympathetic of Nar Shaddaa's populace.

Once night had fallen on his first night of being dead, Gexta had received a little over three credits and enough food to make him really starve when morning came. The Defel really envied those who were actually dead right now, and it was all the more harder that he couldn't kill anyone to get a little bit more to survive.

Even if someone like Gexta could interpret his code of having a little... wiggle room, as it were.

"What's the first thing to remember about the code, Gexta?" his father had asked him while he was still in his mid-teens.

"Always kill bad people," Gexta had answered.

His father shook his head with an unreadable expression. "Don't get caught." Harrem Mergeri was quick to add, "But, yes, killing only bad people is always something you should keep in mind."

As much as Gexta hated his father - more in terms of not letting him kill more people, with less limits - he was at least grateful to Harrem for teaching him how not to get caught. And, among one of the few things that Gexta ever felt in those rare moments in his life, there was this certain feeling of righteous satisfaction when he killed those who were murderers, rapists, or lowlife scum in general. For so long, there was always this sense tingling in the back of his mind that, in a way, he was better than his victims on a moral level.

Not that it really mattered, and as much as it didn't factor into Gexta's life to begin with, it was now losing relevancy each second he spent in these damned sewers.

.

Inside the Nar Shaddaan Corellian Jail, Space Cop was the first to be uncuffed before the Aqualish security guard behind him shoved him into the jail cell in front of him. Taggert and Klay followed along, and two seconds after the Rek was forcefully inserted, the Aqualish shut and locked the door on them.

"All o' you are lucky you got to get those cuffs off," the guard sneered. "Fentar was really generous after what you pulled on her." He then turned and walked away without another word.

And just as he was the first to be shoved into this cell, Space Cop was the first to lumber over to the cell's sole cot and sit down in defeat.

"So, anyone have a breakout plan?" he asked his friends.

Taggert and Klay only looked at their human friend in silence for a moment, neither of them intending on saying anything.

Suddenly, the entire prison quaked, rousing questioning murmurs from all the prisoners on this level. Another quake followed, this one feeling more powerful than the last, and it drew more concerned responses from the inmates. An even more powerful quake followed, and direct outcries could be heard throughout the level that Space Cop and his friends were imprisoned in.

A few more quakes later, which, by then, had caused nearly all the prisoners to scream in outright fear, the ceiling to Space Cop, Taggert, and Klay's cell broke through, and a silvery, blocky figure who was all too familiar to Taggert dropped in.

"I Have Come For You, My Beloved!" Fuckbot proclaimed as he approached Taggert with his arms held out wide.

"Well, looks like the prison rape's about to begin," Space Cop commented dryly.

Taggert dodged Fuckbot's attempt to grab him by slipping past the robot and dashing to the cell's back wall. Fuckbot turned and began lumbering awkwardly, as he always did, for the one he first raped.

"You Cannot Escape My Love, Simon!" Fuckbot declared.

Once the robot got close enough, Taggert jumped back onto the cot behind him, ending up beside the still-sitting Space Cop, and leaped over Fuckbot to land in a crouch-and-roll back to the cell's iron bars.

Again, Fuckbot turned and pursued Taggert at his slow pace.

"I Can Ejaculate At Over One Thousand Words Per Minute!" Fuckbot shouted as he progressed for his "beloved."

By now, two light-skinned male human guards had approached the cell that Fuckbot was in. One of them opened it up just before he and his colleague aimed their blasters at the robot.

But with speed unbecoming of a robot that lumbered at what could be exaggerated as a snail's pace, Fuckbot managed to snatch the blasters out of the guards' hands, crushed them like tin cans, then grabbed them by their forearms in near-bone-crushing grips.

"Oh, Snap, It Must Be My Birthday, Because I Found A Couple Of White Boys!" Fuckbot said before he threw them to the far side of the cell.

Then, having temporarily forgotten about Taggert for the moment, Fuckbot approached his new would-be rape victims as they pushed themselves off the floor. But the robot stopped in his progress when he heard the cell door close behind him.

He turned to find Taggert locking the cell door before turning to follow Space Cop and Klay to the nearest exit.

"You Can Run, But You Cannot Hide, Simon! I Will Finish What I Have Started, And I Will One Day Cum In You!"


	19. Chapter 18

The _Slave I_ dropped out of hyperspace to enter the Y'Toub system before traveling at sublight speeds for Nar Shaddaa. It wasn't long before Boba Fett's legendary vessel was hailed.

"_Slave One_, this is Nar Shaddaa Orbital Control," the slightly-nervous voice said on the other end. "Please identify yourself and state your intentions on Nar Shaddaa." At any other time, it would've been a demand; here, now, it was quite obviously a plea. And even with a sizable - if under-budgeted - patrol force that could potentially stop the _Slave I_, the consequences of killing or apprehending the Mandalore would be bad news for all those who worked aboard Nar Shaddaa Orbital; especially for the person now speaking to Boba Fett himself.

Though he knew full well that he actually did have the option of ignoring the voice on the other end if he wanted to, Fett decided to answer anyway. "Nar Shaddaa Orbital, this is Boba Fett of the _Slave I_. I've come here to collect a bounty."

"Dead or alive? Um, if I may ask?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what? If I may ask?"

"On my mood when I catch him."

"Ah. Very well, proceed anywhere you like, sir."

Fett couldn't help but smile beneath his helmet. He could've said that he'd start a killing spree that would see to the end of every living being on Nar Shaddaa - which, even at his age, he didn't think would be impossible - and Orbital would still let him pass, he thought. "Thanks." He signaled off and headed for the Smugglers' Moon up ahead.

.

Space Cop, Taggert, and Klay all calmly and peacefully left through the Nar Shaddaa Corellian Jail's main exit. The trio stopped to turn around and greet the Aqualish guard who had incarcerated them earlier.

"I'm very glad we reached an understanding, Officer Puntung," Space Cop said.

The Aqualish nodded. "Just don't forget that butthole massage on Thursday, Spacey."

Space Cop returned the nod. "I won't forget the anal lube." He patted the pocket in which he placed the bottle of said lube.

Puntung smiled seductively before turning around and closing the door on them, leaving the trio to turn back to continue their departure.

"Why did he give you the anal lube?" Taggert asked his human friend.

Space Cop shrugged. "I think it's a sexual thing."

"No, I got that. I mean, why didn't he hold it over himself?"

"Again, it's a sexual thing. I've actually heard of stories between two people who've agreed to fuck, and as part of the foreplay, one of the partners gives something to the other to keep a hold of until the time comes to screw like monkeys. I think it's because trust makes sex all the more desirable to whoever gives out something, like Puntung with the anal lube."

"Oh, so it's a psycho-sexual thing," Klay concluded. "Got it."

"Say, do any of you know how long it'll be before Fuckbot gets outta there?" Taggert asked just as they reached the sidewalk leading away from the prison.

No sooner did he say that than did the main exit door fall outward. The trio quickly turned back to find Fuckbot standing there.

"Simon!" the robot called out as it lumbered in Taggert and his friends' direction. "You Are Mine, Sexy Monkey!"

"Run like fuck!" Klay proclaimed to his buddies.

At the Rek's lead, the trio turned to the left and hurried off.

.

Minutes after entering Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere, Fett spotted his target through the _Slave I_'s viewfinder and set Fuckbot in a laser bracket to gun the robot down.

The Mandalore wasn't in the mood of taking this rapist bastard alive today.

He let loose with a barrage of lasers as Fuckbot continued to head away from the Nar Shaddaa Corellian Jail's exit, but instead of destroying the robot, the superheated pinpricks of light ricocheted off the target's body, having no effect on Fuckbot whatsoever.

Except for drawing his attention skyward.

As soon as Fett saw Fuckbot see the _Slave I_, a sudden transformation occurred in the robot. His legs appeared to turn into rounded rockets, and the rest of his body seemed to fold in on itself to form into a rocket, cylindrical shape and all, but with a blunt end instead of the usual sharp one. The rounded rockets fired off against the pavement and launched for the sky, heading straight for the _Slave I_.

In what amounted to split seconds, Fett found himself heading towards an incoming silver rocket shaped exactly like a human penis. The Mandalore continued to fire on it with lasers, but to no effect; and using anything else, like proton torpedoes or concussion missiles in atmosphere, would be too catastrophic, and may even take the _Slave I_ out.

Which was why nothing stopped the penis-like rocket from opening up its blunt end to fire out several white globs in the _Slave I_'s direction. Fett banked his ship hard to port to avoid the semen-like projectiles, but the rapid fire that came about - no pun intended - eventually resulted in one of the globs pummeling straight through the ship's shields and coating the entire front.

For a few moments, Fett was flying blind, so he leveled out just to be cautious. But he soon found himself losing control once he felt the _Slave I_ begin a rapid descent just as its fall coincided with the viewport and wall before him dissolve into nothingness from the white semen-like acid that was fired.

Hurriedly, Fett aimed a wrist for the acid that was dissolving everything in front of him and launched a stream of fire from his wrist-mounted flamethrower. The flames ate up the acid, clearing a path for the Mandalore to unbuckle his safety harness, launch out of his seat, and fire up his jetpack for immediate takeoff through that gap.

Rotating in his midair state, Fett looked for the penis-like rocket that was Fuckbot to find him flying away in the distance. Quickly, Fett took off after him, paying no mind to the death of _Slave I_, which crashed into the depths of Nar Shaddaa's underworld.


	20. Chapter 19

Sometimes, Fentar thought, it seemed like Uhaji's anti-masculine rants were correct.

Since she had been tied up and gagged by Space Cop and Taggert the previous night, Fentar had been given today off, along with the rest of the week, even though she was still being paid in her absence. This was all to keep her, according to her employers, from going into a nervous breakdown at work given her experience.

Like any good employee, Fentar didn't argue or complain with her superiors' wishes, but in reality, she wanted to personally reprimand each and every one of those sexist bastards up in that orbital facility. She could still work, after all. It wasn't like Space Cop or Taggert had done anything to psychologically damage her; they just knocked her out and tied her up to keep from interfering with their investigation to Gexta Mergeri. The worst she had to suffer was the idiocy of that Rek friend of theirs, Klay.

But, because she happened to be female, she was judged potentially unfit to work given the "trauma" that she doubted that any of her male colleagues would have had to go through had they had a similar experience.

Oh, well, Fentar figured dourly as she was about to take her first sip of Sullustan ale on her apartment's couch. At least she was getting paid in her absence; then again, that did kind of bother her, considering that she wasn't even earning her pay. It was as if she was on welfare.

Before she could take her first sip, her commlink beeped on her belt. Fentar set her glass down on the caf table before her, grabbed the commlink out of its place, and thumbed it on. "Hello?"

"Hey, Frella, it's Qerk," Pierka's voice replied. "I ran a scan on the ashes, as you asked."

Fentar couldn't help but grimace for a couple seconds. Looks like Uhaji was wrong in her assessment of Pierka's trustworthiness. "And?"

"It's a familial match on Gexta Mergeri," Pierka responded. "His father, Harram. I conducted a brief background report, and I found that Harram Mergeri died a few years back of a heart attack. He was cremated and his ashes were given to his son, our Wraith Killer."

"Wraith Killer?" Fentar asked.

"It's a catchy nickname, right?" Pierka asked.

"It is," Fentar replied in a matter-of-fact manner. "But these ashes weren't Gexta himself, which means that he's still out there."

"I'll inform the department immediately," Pierka offered.

"Great," Fentar said. "And while you're at it, you think you can get me off my day off for the manhunt for our Wraith Killer?"

"I'll see what I can do there," Pierka said. "Later."

"Bye," Fentar said before closing off the connection before opening a new one. After a while, she received an answer.

.

Running down one of the streets leading away from the Corellian Jail with Space Cop and Klay, Taggert spotted an abandoned warehouse nearby.

"In here!" Taggert hollered as he pointed to the front door and headed there. He palmed the somehow-still working door and waved his friends in, human and Rek respectively, before entering himself and closing them off from the outside world.

Now inside an empty, featureless room a few meters tall and several wide, the three of them all stopped to catch a breather from all that running.

"I think we lost him," Klay said in relief.

As if to deliberately counter that statement, the wall above the door exploded into so much debris, prompting the room's three occupants to duck out of the way as a giant silver scrotum flew in, with the testicles acting as rockets as it landed. Once it hit the floor and its engines turned on, it just morphed right back into Fuckbot.

"We Were Meant To Be, Simon!" the robot proclaimed as he lumbered toward the gorilla man again. "Why Do You Not See That?!"

"Help, you fucks!" Taggert called out to his friends.

"Fuck that, we're getting the hell outta here!" Klay replied before bolting for the door.

"Wait!" Space Cop said, prompting the Rek to stop before making it to the exit. "Simon, why don't you just shit out your gun like you did before?"

"Oh, yeah, good idea!" Taggert replied just as he was backed up against a wall from behind. He crouched and tried to squeeze out his weapon.

Only to find that it was to no avail.

"I'm constipated!" Taggert panicked. "I'm not shitting in any pants I might otherwise be wearing right now!"

"Here's the anal lube to get your ass wet so you can shit your gun out!" Space Cop said as he took out the lube bottle and threw it to his gorilla friend.

But along the way, Fuckbot caught it in an instant. He laughed. "Now Things Are About To Get More Fun!" He turned slightly to face Space Cop. "Also, Anal Lube Is Not A Laxative!" Fuckbot turned back and resumed his advance for Taggert again, who was now huddled up in a fetal position along the wall and crying.

But before Fuckbot could put the anal lube on his own robotic penis, a new figure flew through the hole in the wall that the automaton had created, and everyone's attention shifted to Boba Fett as he landed where Fuckbot had landed.

"You hold up pretty well against high-powered lasers," Fett commented to Fuckbot. "But let's see how you hold up against an EMP."

Holding up one hand toward the robot, a small turret appeared and shot out a bullet that stuck right onto Fuckbot's torso. A second later, the bullet shot out forks of blue lightning that caused Fuckbot to seize up in place and go, "Zzzzzz..." just as the bottle of anal lube exploded and vaporized from the EMP.

A quarter of a minute later, the lightning died out, and Fuckbot toppled back, dead.

"You think we should destroy it?" Klay asked Space Cop. "You know, in case it comes back again and tries to rape Simon again?"

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine," Space Cop said with a dismissive wave.


	21. Chapter 20

"Well, if you gentlemen don't mind," Fett said to the three men with him, "I intend to take this rapist monstrosity back to Craduuna to collect my fee."

"By all means, take it," Taggert said in a tone that bordered on begging.

As Fett moved to grab Fuckbot's corpse, Space Cop's commlink chimed, and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Space Cop, it's Fentar," the Sullustan's voice replied. "I heard about your breakout from prison. Is that Fuckbot that's actually real still on your ass?"

"Well, let's just say, he won't be on Simon's ass anymore," Space Cop replied as Fett grabbed Fuckbot's shoulders and hauled him along the floor.

"_Fierfek_, this thing is heavy," the Mandalore muttered as he moved to the abandoned warehouse's exit.

"Well, anyway," Fentar continued, "since you and Taggert tied me up, my employers gave me a leave of absence that I doubt that Pierka would convince is unnecessary. So, considering that it'd be illegal for me to join in on the manhunt on Gexta Mergeri, can you finish it off?"

"Mergeri's alive?" Space Cop asked in disbelief.

"The ash we found was a deliberate mislead," Fentar elaborated. "Look, if you do this, I maybe able to convince my bosses that you won't have to serve the rest of your sentence for tying me up like that."

"Wouldn't they think your judgment was clouded from the experience and that you're not thinking clearly now?" Taggert pointed out as Fett left with Fuckbot's corpse.

"Good point," Fentar replied. "Alright, fine, when you catch or kill Mergeri, I can help you get off Nar Shaddaa and never return."

"And in return?" Space Cop asked.

Fentar was silent for a moment. "That's it."

"Can I have Uhaji as a sex slave?" Space Cop asked.

"If you can kick her ass in combat, it's a deal," Fentar replied sarcastically.

"Deal," Space Cop said, completely missing the Sullustan's facetious attitude, and immediately signed off. He turned to Taggert and Klay. "C'mon, guys, let's roll!"

He then began ambling toward the exit at a remarkably slow pace.

"What are you doing?" Taggert asked.

"Leaving," Space Cop answered sincerely. "Well, c'mon, guys, what are you standing around for?"

Taggert and Klay looked at each other and shared the same confused shrug before joining Space Cop in their slow journey of just leaving the building.

.

Gexta had to kill someone, and he had to kill someone immediately.

He couldn't take it anymore. The last time he ate was about half a day ago, and that was just on a piece of bread that a surprisingly nice Gamorrean gave him. And yet, he could go even hungrier if only he could kill someone.

As if fate saw fit to grant him his wish - at least on the killing part - he heard a woman scream just ahead and above before the yelp was abruptly silenced. A few meters away was a ladder that led up to the surface, and Gexta rushed to it to begin climbing.

"Shut the kriff up, you disgusting skank!" a gruff male voice proclaimed in a hushed tone, as Gexta heard halfway to the surface. "I paid those twenty credits, and I'm gonna get my money's worth!" Gexta heard the man breathe heavily as he was no doubt attempting to unzip his fly or something like that while keeping his would-be victim's screams stifled with one of his hands.

Once Gexta reached the lid that closed off his exit from the manhole, he carefully moved it up and away without attracting attention. He peeked up and found his next target, a Besalisk, already humping his victim, who was unseen from Gexta's vantage point due to the rapist's massive body.

Quietly, the Defel climbed up and out of the manhole and sneaked up behind the Besalisk. Taking advantage of the rapist's in-progress distraction, Gexta snatched the holstered vibroblade on the right side of the Besalisk's wide pants belt and promptly stabbed the blade into the fat alien's back.

The Besalisk screamed in pain, halting his pelvic thrusts in the process, and instinctively swung his two right arms around to knock out whoever had just stabbed him. But Gexta had already ducked beneath the predicted blows while moving the blade along the rapist's body, intensifying his pain even more and cutting a deep, long furrow that ran from his back to his side.

Gexta then pulled the vibroblade out of his latest victim and let him charge at him. The Defel promptly rolled out of the way as the pained Besalisk ran at him, and the rapist ended up smashing himself into the durasteel wall now in front of him. He collapsed on his back, screaming louder than before, but it was quickly silenced when Gexta plunged the blade right into the Besalisk's throat.

It only took ten seconds, and then the rapist was dead. Gexta roughly pulled the vibroblade out of the Besalisk's gullet, which began gushing blood like a small fountain, and the Defel looked to his latest victim's own victim. A frightened Togruta teenage girl scantily clad in typical hooker garb stared back at Gexta, breathing hard from the ordeal she just went through.

Neither of them said a thing as the prostitute slowly and cautiously moved along the wall behind her to inch past Gexta. Once she was out of his potential reach, she turned and headed out of the alley, screaming.

"Help me!" she cried.

Shaking his head in disappointment at the Togruta's lack of gratitude - something that he didn't think would bother him - Gexta turned and headed back to the manhole that he emerged from. Once he was down to shoulder level with the surface, he grabbed the lid that previously covered the manhole and pulled it over his head to close his entrance as he returned to the sewers.

Little did he know, however, that forgetting to dispose of the Besalisk's body - thanks to his hunger clouding his judgment - Gexta would only make the police manhunt on himself easier for the cops.


	22. Chapter 21

In a pub inside the Nar Shaddaa Spaceport, Fett, now hauling Fuckbot's corpse on a hovercart before him - much to the curious stares of the onlookers in the bar - set the cart next to a table and sat down.

"Well, well," the Trandoshan who sat in the seat opposite remarked, "I never thought the day would come that you'd need my help, Fett. I honestly thought you a change a change of character and decided to become a joker at your hold age when you commed me."

"This is no joke, Bossk," Fett replied. "I really do need your help to get off Nar Shaddaa with this thing." He nodded at the cart next to him.

"You know, while this may very well harm whatever income I may get from this deal," Bossk said, "I must ask, why not just call any of your Mandos to come pick you up?"

"Don't wanna cause anymore trouble than absolutely necessary," Fett explained. "Since the authorities already know I'm here - and since my reputation is so well-known - any Mandalorian presence arriving could very well start a small war in this sector."

"Can't you just have 'em arrive incognito?" Bossk inquired.

"It goes against Mandalorian pride, even if I gave them a direct order," Fett said. "That, and the fact that going anywhere without weapons, armor, or a weaponized vehicle for a Mandalorian would be suicide, even if they blended in."

"Which is why you need my help," Bossk concluded.

Fett nodded wordlessly.

"I take half from this bounty you have on this droid," Bossk said.

"A quarter," Fett countered.

"A third."

"Deal."

Bossk smiled a reptilian grin. "When do you wanna leave?"

"As soon as it'd be convenient for you, Bossk."

"Our destination?"

"Craduuna."

"On the way to my next drug drop-off. Then it's settled. Meet me here tomorrow at five to take off."

"Fine," Fett said before he stood up, turned to grab the hovercart, and turned again to leave the pub.

As he headed out the door, Fett's HUD in his helmet informed him of a heat spike registering from Fuckbot's corpse. He stopped and looked down upon it at the pub's exit, only to find that that heat spike was suddenly gone.

Fett shook his head. This helmet was old; he had to get it fixed again soon. Paying no further mind to the apparent glitch in his helmet's systems, he continued out the door.

Once he was outside, however, he was stopped again when one of Fuckbot's arms grabbed his throat.

"You Will Not Keep Me From Simon!" the robot proclaimed.

Fuckbot then stood up from the hovercart and slammed Fett prone on top of it. The robot then pinned the Mandalore by his arms there, erected his robotic penis, and penetrated it through Fett's pants armor to begin raping him in the ass. Passerby along the street only looked in both fascination and horror as the great and legendary Boba Fett was raped to death.

Two minutes after it began, it was over, and Fett's corpse slackened to the ground once Fuckbot was off of him, his orgasm complete. The robot then walked away without paying heed to the passerby who witnessed this particularly bizarre murder.

.

Fentar, still sitting at home on her couch, listened in on the police frequency that her datapad was keyed on.

"All units on the Wraith Killer manhunt," the male voice said on the other end, "we've just discovered the body of a dead Besalisk male, one Gerodia Chamuun, in an alleyway on Diori Avenue. According to his background report, Chamuun was a designated sex offender on parole as of one week ago." The report went on for a while on other details before the voice concluded with, "The eyewitness accounts given state that the suspect Gexta Mergeri escaped into the sewers following his murder of Gerodia Chamuun. I repeat, Gexta Mergeri is in the sewers of Nar Shaddaa's Corellian sector."

Fentar turned down the volume on her datapad so that the rest of the filler information wouldn't distract her from making her call on her commlink. "Space Cop," she said after he answered, "you and Simon up for a trip to the sewers?"

.

Once Klay climbed to the bottom of the ladder that Space Cop and Taggert took to the sewers, the first thing he asked them was, "Okay, can someone remind me why we're doing this for Fentar?"

"So we can get outta here," Taggert answered without looking back as he and Space Cop walked ahead.

As Klay followed them, he went on with, "Alright, but why's she helping us?"

"I think it's because she wants to be involved in some way of getting Gexta Mergeri," Taggert answered. "And since she can't get in on the manhunt directly, she's using us as a proxy."

"So how can we be sure she's not leading us into a trap?" Klay asked. "I mean, if she knows that the cops are now looking in the sewers, we can be caught along with Mergeri."

Taggert and Space Cop stopped in their tracks before turning to look at Klay before trading realizing glances at each other.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," Space Cop said.

"I'm not surprised you didn't," Taggert said. "But, yeah, Fentar's probably helping the cops out by leading us down here, so they get two for the price of one."

"So we should probably get the fuck outta here and get off Nar Shaddaa as soon as we can," Klay said.

"How?" Taggert asked, looking directly at the Rek. "Even with this being the Y'Toub system, we won't be able to make it past the orbital facility!"

"What, there aren't any smugglers on the Smugglers' Moon we could use to get off this rock, and who can get past the cops' sensors?" Klay asked.

"He's got a point," Space Cop said to Taggert.

The gorilla man sighed. "Fine, let's get outta here. Screw the manhunt on Mergeri, leave it to the cops, and ditch Nar Shaddaa."

But before they could return to the ladder that they descended from, a vibroblade flew from the darkness of the sewer behind Taggert and struck him in his lower left leg. The gorilla man went down screaming in pain, his giant gun clattering off to the side, while Space Cop and Klay turned to look at where the knife came from.

"If only you left seconds earlier, I would've left you alone," a deep voice growled, unseen in the darkness. "As it is, though, I need to kill again, and I'm very hungry."

Space Cop brought up his gun and fired blindly into the dark, only for the flashes that came from the giant blaster to show that he was firing at absolutely nothing ahead.

Two seconds after he stopped firing, a Defel dropped down upon Space Cop, tackling him to the ground, and yanked his gun out of the way to throw to the side of the sewer opposite Taggert's gun.

But then Taggert, in spite of the vibroblade still lodged in his leg, managed to pounce off the dirty wet ground and tackled Mergeri off Space Cop before the Defel could do anything to the human. When the serial killer landed on his back, with the gorilla man now on top of him, he quickly formed a double-fist and bashed it against the back of Taggert's head. He did it again and again until the gorilla man's grip on him against the floor lessened enough so that Mergeri could punch him off with a single fist.

When Taggert landed on his back next, the vibroblade in his leg cut even deeper, and his screams of pain became more agonized. In that time, Mergeri was already on his feet and charging for Klay, who had moved for Taggert's discarded gun, while Space Cop was just getting up and hurrying for his own weapon.

The Rek managed to aim the gun at the Defel at point-blank range, but when he pulled the trigger, Mergeri had already spun out of the way and delivered a punch straight into Klay's face. The now-stunned Rek's grip on the gun loosened, allowing Mergeri to aim it at Space Cop and grab Klay so that he could act as a shield just in time for Space Cop to aim his own weapon at the Defel.

The two of them wordlessly stared each other down while Taggert, out of both their fields of vision, stifled his pained murmurs with one hand while pulling the vibroblade out of his leg with the other. Paying little heed to the blood gushing out of his leg, he forced himself back to his feet and threw the blade at Mergeri, who was still staring back at Space Cop.

But before the blade could strike the side of Mergeri's head, the ceiling above and a little away from the Defel collapsed and crushed the knife before it could hit home. And now standing atop the rubble, and hogging all the attention once again, was Fuckbot.

"Why Do You Run From Me, My Love?!" Fuckbot asked, facing Taggert. "We Were Meant To Be Together! I Can Feel It In My Steel Heart!"

Instead of reacting with fear, Taggert merely groaned in annoyance. "Space Cop, we should have destroyed this thing completely!"

"Hey, I didn't see this coming!" Space Cop countered.

Taggert sighed in defeat. "Alright, Fuckbot, you want me to be your lover, you gotta do something for me. Kill that Defel behind you, and I'll be your ass-slave until either of us die."

"Okay," Fuckbot said.

He turned and faced Mergeri, who still held Klay in place as a shield.

"Move any closer, and I'll kill him, I swear!" the Defel shouted in desperation as he backed up against the wall behind him.

"You heard him, just stay away and I can make it outta here, guys!" Klay exclaimed.

Fuckbot turned back to Taggert. "Do You Still Want The Rek Alive, My Little Ass Cushion?"

"Yeah, I guess," Taggert sighed.

"Then I Cannot Get To The Defel Without The Rek Dying," Fuckbot stated.

"I know," Taggert replied in dejection.

"You!" Mergeri shouted at Space Cop. "Put your gun down!"

"And what, so you can go ahead and kill us anyway with the gun you have right now?" Space Cop retorted. "I maybe tremendously stupid, but even I know bad guy cliches when I see 'em!"

Mergeri sneered. "Oh, yes, all of you get to say that _I'm_ the bad guy, when none of you know how it feels to feel so repressed, so isolated, when what you love, what you want to do, is so forbidden to the world! To how society sees it even when it's not all that good to begin with! Well, guess what, I don't look at things that way, so cut your self-righteous crap, because when the chips are down, all these civilized people will eat each other!"

"Did you just quote _The Dark Knight_?" Space Cop asked.

"What?" Mergeri asked.

With his attention shifted away from Fuckbot's lumbering yet somehow silent form, the Defel didn't see the robot come for him until it was too late. By then, Fuckbot had snatched the gun out of Mergeri's hands and bashed the butt of the gun against the furry alien's head. Mergeri collapsed to the ground, letting Klay go in the process, and then Fuckbot threw the gun away before he bent down to hoist the Defel back up by his shoulders.

"I Understand What You Feel, Gexta Mergeri," Fuckbot said. "I, Too, Know What It Feels Like To Have Forbidden And Illegal Pleasures. I Have Raped So Many In My Time, And I Have No Regrets. And Many Will Say That I Am A Monster Who Deserves To Be Locked Up, Or Put Down. But I Never Look At It That Way. I Do Not Look Upon Others As Monsters Or Anything Like That When They Do Things I Do Not Like, Such As Making Sure That Kids Stay In School, Or Getting A Job, Or Having Consensual Intercourse, Or Telling Rape Jokes. Those Are Truly Deplorable."

At that, Taggert and Klay looked confused, but Space Cop only nodded in legitimate understanding.

"So Just Know That I Understand, Gexta, And Take Comfort In Knowing That You Have Someone In This Galaxy Who Understands," Fuckbot said.

By this point, Mergeri was in tears. "Oh, thank you. Thank you. I didn't think anyone would ever-"

"And Now You Must Die, You Sexy Murderer," Fuckbot stated.

He then Mergeri around, pinned him against the wall, erected his robotic penis, penetrated it through Mergeri's pants, and began raping him to death.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Mergeri asked after he was spun around. "No, Wait, No, Stop! Stop!"

The Defel's screams went on for a full two minutes before his death coincided with Fuckbot's satisfied orgasm.

The robot then turned to face Taggert. "Now May I Fuck You?"

"When we get off this moon, sure," Taggert answered with a nod.

"YAY!" Fuckbot proclaimed, raising his hands in the air in triumph.


	23. Epilogue

"Alright, Here It Is," Fuckbot stated once he, Space Cop, Taggert, and Klay were all on the roof that he led the trio to.

Before them now, on the vast docking lot, was a docking freighter whose name read _Ryloth's Dawn_. The ship's boarding ramp lowered, and out stepped its smiling Twi'lek captain. "Hey, baby, who your friends?"

"Bagisla, This Is Space Cop, Klay Bausnam, And My Favorite, Simon Taggert," Fuckbot introduced. "Guys, This Is Captain Bagisla Of The _Ryloth's Dawn_. She Brought Me Here From Craduuna."

"Hello," Taggert nodded.

"Hi," Klay said.

"Pleasure to meet your tits, ma'am," Space Cop said with a tip of his hat. "They are lovely."

"Thanks," Bagisla said as she presented her cleavage, exposed by her low-cut shirt, to Space Cop. "Wanna get to know 'em even more later on?"

"I'd be happy to see if they pass the milk inspection," Space Cop said.

"Do they pass the milk inspection?" Klay whispered to Fuckbot.

"They Do," Fuckbot answered.

"Oh, before we go, I just have to make a quick call," Space Cop said before taking out his comm. He activated it and waited until Fentar answered on the other end. "Yeah, Fentar, Mergeri's dead, and we're all splitting with Fuckbot. And you can go fuck yourself about trying to betray us."

"Wait-"

Fentar's voice was cut off from continuing when Space Cop shut the communication, deleted the Sullustan from communicating with him any further, and then he headed toward the _Dawn_ with the others.

"Oh, hey, do you have my car, by the way?" Space Cop asked.

"It's in the rear," Bagisla said. Her expression turned ever more sultry.

"Giggity," Space Cop said before continuing his trek into the ship. "And I can't wait for you to be in _my_ cockpit."

A few minutes later, they were all aboard, and the engines had revved up for the _Dawn_ to blast off into Nar Shaddaa's skies.

Once they were past the atmosphere and heading out of the Smugglers' Moon's gravity well, Taggert, sitting back in the passenger compartment, called to the cockpit, "How are we gonna get past the orbital facility's inner detection systems?"

"I Am Broadcasting A Buffer Signal That They Won't Detect, But Which They Cannot Penetrate," Fuckbot called back. "They Will Only Sense The Captain Here."

Following Bagisla's talking her way past the facility, the _Dawn_ was out of the gravity well in a few minutes before speeding off into hyperspace.

.

After Boba Fett's murder, his body was displayed all over the HoloNet from the passerby who recorded the crime scene that took the police a good six hours to respond to. Naturally, the Mandalorian community throughout the galaxy didn't react well to this, especially when they heard that their legendary leader had literally been raped to death by a robot built for the purpose of sexual intercourse.

It wasn't long before a civil war was announced amongst the Mandalorians, with the infamous society known as Death Watch having returned in the wake of Fett's death. Leading the resurrected Death Watch was one Belok Rhal, a Mando despised by the greater galactic community for having been hired by former Galactic Alliance Chief of State Daala to do her bidding during her administration. In the faction siding against Rhal was Mirta Gev, replacing her grandfather as Mandalore.

None of this would have concerned anyone aboard the _Ryloth's Dawn_ had they not been intercepted in their course for the beach world of Barga by the Sith Meditation Sphere known as Ship.

The _Dawn_ had dropped out of hyperspace for a course correction when they were hailed by the Sphere.

"Where is Space Cop and Simon Taggert?" the voice of Vestara Khai asked through the comm transmission in the _Dawn_'s cockpit.

"Who wants to know?" Bagisla asked.

"The fate of the galaxy may depend on it," Vestara replied.

"I Believe Her," Fuckbot said from the copilot seat. "Let's Get Them."

Once Space Cop and Taggert were in the cockpit, Vestara said, "You two are needed to stop this civil war between the Mandalorians. I have had a Force-vision that predicts that this war threatens to destroy the galaxy. And I will need your help, along with the help of a trained military specialist on Naboo. He is the most badass among his people, as they claim."

"Who?" Taggert asked.

"His name..." Vestara's voice was cut off by a hushed whisper in the background. When her voice returned, she said, "Um, my ally says he would like to introduce himself personally, if that's not a problem."

"I don't see why not," Bagisla said.

"Very well," Vestara said before signing off.

A few minutes later, once Ship docked with the _Dawn_, and Vestara entered the freighter, she stood in front of everyone else aboard the ship.

She stood out of the way and allowed an aged Gungun to step aboard the _Dawn_.

"So, are weesa weady to kick soma assa?" Jar Jar Binks asked.


End file.
